Nébuleuse
by liuanne
Summary: Keith est en train de regarder, incrédule, les flammes violettes qui semblent émaner de son cocktail, quand il décide fermement ; c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans un bar sur une planète inconnue. Ou : Lance, Hunk et Pidge décident de jouer les touristes, et Keith essaye de suivre le mouvement.
1. Chapter 1

_Heyyaa ! Alors ça fait un petit bout de temps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Voltron LD, et voilà ! J'ai commencé ce chapitre, et écrit le script entier de la fic AVANT la sortie de la seconde saison, alors seuls les éléments de la s1 sont pris en compte. De plus, il y a des choses que l'on sait maintenant et que j'ignorais quand j'ai écris, qui ne seront pas forcément cohérentes, bref. L'histoire prend place quelque part vers la fin de la saison 1, avant tout le drama de fin de saison (oui, vous savez de quoi je parle)._

 _Ahh, je tiens à préciser que j'utilise les pronoms féminins pour Pidge (la série ne donnant pas exactement d'éléments là-dessus, et elle dit « je suis une fille », donc voilà). J'y ai pas mal réfléchi, et je crois que ça me plairait bien d'écrire quelque chose où je lui attribue les pronoms neutres, ou masculins, un jour :)_

 _Oh, euh, si vous n'êtes pas confortables avec l'alcool,, ne lisez pas, parce que,,, ils boivent…_

 _Je donnerai aussi une chanson par chapitre, parce que je peux :D ! Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

 _ **i. It's the terror of knowing**_

 _ **What the world is about**_

 _ **Watching some good friends**_

 _ **Screaming Let me out**_

 **(Under Pressure — Queen)**

Keith est en train de regarder, incrédule, les flammes violettes qui semblent émaner de son cocktail, quand il décide fermement ; _c'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds dans un bar sur une planète inconnue_. Et il ne sait même pas comment il est supposé boire ça, il n'arrive même pas à prendre le verre dans ses mains, tellement le truc est brûlant.

À côté de lui, Lance est en train de se marrer, parce que Lance est un _connard_.

— Alors, on a du mal à supporter l'alcool ? demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui donne à Keith l'envie de lui en foutre une.

— Lance, grogne Keith, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a du _feu_ sur ce truc.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, comme pour dire, _mec, c'est ton problème, ça_.

— Tu sais qu'on a aussi ça, sur Terre ? fait-il.

— Pardon ? _Non_ , on n'a pas ça.

Lance est maintenant accoudé sur le comptoir d'un noir miroitant ; la lumière des néons placés autour d'eux faisant ressortir la blancheur de ses dents contre sa peau bronzée.

— Si, on a ça, _Keithyy_ -

— Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, je te verse ce truc sur la tête, menace Keith en montrant sa boisson du doigt. Et non, on n'a pas _ça_ , comment veux-tu boire un truc pareil ? On ne peut même pas prendre le verre !

— _Mec_ , répond Lance, les nôtres sont différents, mais y a toujours des flammes. Et puis, à quoi te servent tes espèces de mitaines si c'est pas pour ce genre de cas insolites ?

Keith fait de son mieux pour lui lancer le regard le plus noir dont il est capable. Mais pour une certaine raison, ça semble _amuser_ Lance plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui énerve Keith. Encore plus.

Pidge surgit entre eux deux — Dieu merci, pense Keith —, et sort son portable pour prendre en photo le cocktail de Keith, remontant ses imposantes lunettes contre son petit nez pointu.

— Tu sais, dit-elle, je pense que tu pourrais utiliser une paille, s'ils en ont qui résistent à cette chaleur. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les shots semblables que l'on a sur Terre… Sinon, félicitations, tu viens de perdre cinquante _kamurs_ , ce qui équivaut à environ dix dollars. À ta place, j'irai pleurer quelque part.

Pidge doit être la personne la plus radine que Keith connaisse, et Keith a passé des mois dans un désert, seul et sans job, à devoir économiser pour réussir à _vivre_.

Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à trouver ça absurde, parce que Lance lui sort :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça, hein ? T'es genre, super riche, Pidge.

— Lance, as-tu la moindre idée du prix d'un _réacteur de_ -

— Wow, la coupe Lance, on ne commence pas avec ce genre de débat.

Pidge ouvre la bouche et elle semble furieuse d'avoir été interrompue, Keith peut presque voir des flammes sortir de ses yeux, et il se dit que Lance doit être un idiot pour oser faire ça, surtout qu'il la connaît depuis bien plus longtemps que lui — mais Lance _est_ un idiot, alors pourquoi est-il surpris ?

— Espèce de sale petit connard, siffle-t-elle, espèce de sale branleur, tu crois que tu peux te permettre de m'interrompre comme ça, hein ? Tu te crois irremplaçable comme ça ? Tu sais que je pourrais venir t'étrangler dans ton sommeil sans même avoir _du mal_ à le faire ?

Keith se dit qu'elle en est capable. Mais Pidge se calme plutôt rapidement, dès l'arrivée d'Hunk, parce que Hunk est la meilleure personne existante, toutes galaxies confondues. Il arrive sans rien dire, et se contente de regarder Lance avec un air morne, comme pour demander, _bon, qui a encore énervé Pidge_ ? Il porte un t-shirt qu'il vient probablement d'acheter dans le bar, vu qu'il représente un dessin de l'enseigne de l'établissement. Keith lui lance un regard interrogateur, et Hunk hausse les épaules.

— Ils en distribuaient gratuitement, dit-il.

À ces mots, Lance, Keith et Pidge se mettent à courir vers la direction qu'il vient d'indiquer. Les trucs gratuits, ça a toujours cet effet-là, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils prenaient le temps de faire de shopping, de manière générale. Pour une raison qui échappe à Keith, ils réussissent toujours à avoir les heures de fermeture des magasins quand ils débarquent quelque part. Ou bien, ils sont sur une planète qui propose des fringues trop différentes de celles adaptées aux humains, et ce n'est pas mieux.

Lance brandit son t-shirt avec émerveillement, et n'arrêter pas d'insister pour qu'ils les enfilent tout de suite, afin de prendre un « selfie » pour le montrer à ses parents. Keith n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un selfie. Étrangement, Pidge a l'air pour, même si elle fait remarquer à leur ami qu'il ne pourra pas envoyer de photo sur Terre d'ici. Keith finit par poser la question, au risque de passer pour un idiot, et ça a l'air de faire rire les deux autres.

— Mais où est-ce que tu as vécu, pour louper ce genre de truc ? se lamente Lance.

— Dans un désert ? tente Keith (il se dit que peut-être que c'est lié, peut-être que les « selfies » n'existent pas dans le désert).

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as vécu là toute ta vie !

— Bah non, mais même quand j'allais en cours, la seule chose à m'intéresser, c'était- euh, le pilotage ?

Lance lui lance un drôle de regard.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as hésité, là tout de suite ?

— Pour rien.

— Oh, allez ! Tu ne nous dit jamais rien !

Keith n'a pas envie de dire. D'accord, il se peut qu'il ai eu une obsession pour les conspirations extraterrestres, mais après tout, il n'avait pas tort, alors ça renverse la donne, non ? Plutôt que de passer pour un fou, il est plutôt une espèce de génie. Non ?

Il le dit à Lance, qui comme d'habitude, se met à rire.

— Des extraterrestres ! s'exclame-t-il. On aura tout entendu !

— Lance, dit Pidge, je te signale que, là tout de suite, on est sur une planète extraterrestre, en train de boire dans un bar extraterrestre.

— Oui, peut-être, mais on ne savait pas que ça existait, sur Terre !

— Et… ? Justement, ça existe ! se défend Keith.

Lance reporte son attention sur lui. Le t-shirt qu'il vient d'enfiler est un peu grand, et dévoile une partie de ses épaules ; la couleur pourpre lui va bien. Keith essaye de ne pas y faire trop attention, surtout qu'il doit être en train de chercher un moyen de le rembarrer. Lance a _ce_ regard, celui que Keith a commencé à remarquer depuis quelques jours — les yeux fixes, une drôle de lumière qui flotte dedans. Il reste un moment comme ça, puis secoue la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'une pensée particulière.

— C'est quand même idiot, dit-il.

— Si tout le monde était comme toi, rétorque Pidge, le monde n'irait pas très loin.

— Tais-toi.

L'ambiance retombe légèrement. Keith ne sait pas trop comment réagir avec les sautes d'humeur de ces deux-là. Ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps, ils savent mieux comment se gérer, mais… Il ne comprend pas bien quand est-ce que c'est une blague, ou quand c'est sérieux. Lance a l'air plutôt sérieux, pour changer. Il lève le bras pour appeler un serveur, et réussit à commander un cocktail qui n'a pas l'air trop différent de ceux que l'on trouve sur Terre. Enfin, Keith n'y connaît pas grand-chose. Lance a l'air sûr de lui, c'est qu'il doit savoir ce qu'il fait.

— Ahh, fait-il, ça me rappelle mon ancienne vie.

Keith hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

— Un bar extraterrestre ? demande-t-il.

— Mais non, dit Lance, agacé, traîner dans un bar en buvant des cocktails entre amis.

— Oh.

Il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. Lance _est_ un ami, c'est même un _partenaire_. La façon dont le mot sort si naturellement de sa bouche lui fait tout bizarre. Et il doit faire une drôle de tête, parce que bientôt, la main de Lance s'agite devant son visage.

— Mmh ?

— Mec, tout va bien ? demande Lance. T'es pas avec nous.

Il est à peu près sûr d'être avec eux. Il regarde autour de lui avec un air contrarié, et Lance soupire.

— Pas dans ce sens-là, grogne-t-il. Je veux dire que tu penses à autre chose.

Keith hausse les épaules.

— Désolé.

— Y a pas de mal…

Le serveur revient, et pose quatre verres, pour lesquels Lance paye. Keith s'apprête à demander s'il compte vraiment tout boire comme ça, mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se voit attribué l'une des boissons. Lance, sourire aux lèvres, tend son verre pour trinquer, et tout le monde le suit. Pigde a l'air ravie qu'on lui offre quelque chose, et Hunk, étant Hunk, offre une grande accolade à son ami. Keith hésite. Il croise le regard de Lance, et réussit à sourire d'une façon presque naturelle.

— Merci, dit-il.

Lance secoue la tête, et cogne son verre contre le sien. La boisson est rouge, et des étranges fruits, qui ressemblent vaguement à des fraises, flottent dedans. Le liquide est fort, mais n'a pas mauvais gout. Keith finit son verre trop rapidement.

— — —

— — —

Les rues sont encombrées — des engins aériens se bousculent de partout, la circulation ferait presque peur à Keith —, il y a foule, des espèces de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs. La nuit est parsemée de lueurs violettes, et de lumières en provenance des grandes barres d'immeubles qui rayent le paysage. Keith pense aux grands quartiers Japonais, avec des voitures volantes en plus.

Lance lui trébuche dessus, et attrape son épaule.

— C'est comme dans Star Wars, dit-il en riant.

Ils ont repris de cette espèce de cocktail aux fruits rouges que Lance a commandé en premier, Keith a arrêté de compter à son sixième verre. Il aura tout le temps de s'inquiéter pour son porte-monnaie demain. Là, il faut trouver le moyen de rentrer. C'est compliqué — pas l'un d'entre eux ne marche droit, et Pidge n'arrête pas de se plaindre. Quant à Lance, il est affalé sur lui depuis le départ. Il parle beaucoup — parfois, Keith ne comprend pas ce qu'il essaye de dire. Lui, il est perdu dans le paysage. Pas habitué à autant de monde. Pas habitué à être bourré. Pas habitué à traîner quelqu'un qui semble être dans un monde complètement différent du sien, complètement euphorique.

Les effets de l'alcool, il les ressent aussi. D'une façon différente. Comme une espèce de pression sur sa poitrine, un voile qui empêche ses yeux de saisir chaque détail de la rue. S'il devait piloter maintenant, ce serait dangereux.

Hunk est en train de demander le chemin à quelqu'un qui semble les comprendre. Le vaisseau est en réparations, et Allura leur a donné l'adresse d'un hôtel du coin, en attendant. Ils mettent du temps à le trouver, parce que c'est quasiment impossible de comprendre les indications qu'on leur donne. L'hôtel est très haut et très étroit, un pic qui traverse le plafond étoilé. Il doit y avoir des centaines d'étages — même si, au point où il est, Keith n'est pas sûr que ses capacités en maths soient vraiment dignes de confiance.

Ils entrent, Keith essaye d'ignorer les sifflements de Lance, qui n'est même plus _cohérent_. Il observe d'un oeil distrait la tapisserie fleurie — enfin, il suppose qu'il s'agit de fleurs, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que l'on trouve sur Terre —, ça lui donne le tournis. Hank trouve le moyen de récupérer les clés de leurs chambres, tout le monde l'applaudit.

L'ascenseur est une épreuve particulièrement éprouvante. Keith passe son temps à craindre que Lance lui vomisse dessus, Dieu merci, ça n'arrive pas.

— 'Me sens pas bien, grogne Lance.

— Arrête de gigoter, ça va passer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demande-t-il. Keith, est-ce que tu as déjà _bu_ avant ?

La question demande au moins une minute de réflexion.

— Oui, j'ai déjà bu, Lance ! Pas au point de me sentir aussi mal.

Lance se met à rire, et manque de tomber lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête brusquement. Keith le retient et passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener jusqu'à leur suite. Le couloir est court, d'un orange vif agressif, qui relève d'un mauvais gout extrême. Hunk s'y prend à cinq reprises pour réussir à passer les clés dans la serrure, mais finit par y arriver, et ils entrent dans ce qui sera leur foyer pour les prochains jours.

La suite est composée d'un salon, une petite cuisine, et plusieurs chambres — une chacun — équipées d'une salle de bain personnelle. Le salon en lui-même fait très _cosy_ , avec sa table basse entourée de divans encombrés de coussins colorés. Lance se jette sur l'un d'eux, et le serre contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie.

— Les gaaaars, fait-il, quelqu'un a un jeu de cartes ?

Hank plisse les yeux, et grogne.

— Nope, nope, nope, je vais me coucher.

— Oh, allez ! Vous êtes si fatigués que ça ?

— Tu étais sur le point de vomir, il y a littéralement _trois minutes_.

— C'est du passé ! proteste Lance.

— Moi je veux bien rester un peu, fait Pidge.

— Oui ! s'exclame Lance. Et Keith aussi, pas vrai ?

Il lui lance un long regard presque suppliant, que Keith essaye d'ignorer. C'est comme avoir un chaton qui réclame du lait. Keith essaye de dire non, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment fatigué, et qu'il veut bien veiller un peu, lui aussi.

— Ok, accepte-t-il. Je vais rester une heure ou deux.

— Yess !

Avec ça, Hunk finit par se résigner et part chercher les cartes que Lance a demandées. Keith se laisse tomber sur un canapé, sentant la matière s'enfoncer sous son poids, et regarde Lance d'un oeil critique. Ses yeux semblent fatigués, et il n'arrête pas de fixer des points pendant une longue période. Keith se demande s'il fait la même chose. Ce doit être à cause de l'alcool.

— Tu crois qu'on peut demander de l'alcool à la réception ? demande Pidge.

— Pidge, _non_ , supplie Hunk.

— Pidge, oui, répond-elle. Je pense qu'il y a une assistance électronique, le langage ne devrait pas être un problème.

— Attendez, vous allez encore boire ? demande Keith.

Il reçoit des regards critiques de la part de Pidge et Lance ; et un grognement paniqué de la part d'Hunk.

— Oui, confirme Lance, et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous faisant un jeu d'alcool.

La façon dont il l'annonce lui donne des airs de gamin de trois ans, qui vient de se proclamer chef de la bande. On pourrait croire que c'est l'idée du siècle, et Keith est à peu près sûr que ça ne l'est absolument pas. Mais il se retrouve à hocher la tête quand même. Shiro lui a dit de se montrer plus « sociable » avec le reste de la troupe. C'est un terme vague, mais Keith a compris l'essentiel : être courtois, se laisser « emporter par le flow », comme dit Lance — expression qu'il trouve ridicule, mais passons.

Ils ne sont pas en situation d'urgence, ils traînent, ils _s'amusent_. Ça ne lui est pas arrivé depuis des années.

— Ça marche, fait-il.

Hunk lui lance un regard incrédule, et marmonne un vague discours dans lequel Keith se retrouve associé au terme de « traitre ».

Pidge a déjà la carte en main, et sélectionne des tas de bouteilles au hasard. Ça risque de revenir à chers, mais personne ne lui dit rien. Elle a trop bu pour s'en rendre compte.

— Hey, Pidge, rappelle-moi, fait Lance, depuis quand est-ce que tu _bois_ ? T'as pas, genre, _quinze ans_ ?

Elle claque sa langue d'un air agacé.

— Je ne bois pas, d'habitude.

— Oh…

— Mais on dirait que ça ne se passe pas _trop_ mal, hmm ?

— C'est parce que tu n'as pris que deux verres ! s'exclame Lance.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors tu prends cet air supérieur, comme pour dire que tu te débrouilles mieux que moi, mais on ne part pas étant égaux !

Elle se relève soudainement, le visage rouge, et s'agite sous le nez de Lance comme un moustique en manque de sang.

— Non, Lance, on ne part pas étant _égaux_ ! Tu te fous de moi, hein ? Tu as vu ma _taille_ et mon _poids_ ? _On n'a pas la même résistance à l'alcool, c'est normal que je doive moins boire, espèce d'abruti_!

— Voilà, marmonne Hunk, ça commence.

Il essaye d'arranger la situation, et les trois se mettent à élever le ton, sans pour autant sembler réellement en colère. Keith se demande comment ils font. Dès qu'il se bat avec Lance, ça termine plutôt mal : ils ne se parlent plus, ou finissent par se balancer des insultes plutôt blessantes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, leur alcool arrive, et ils sont tous en train de rire pour une raison idiote. Keith est assis à côté de Pidge, qui est en train d'essayer de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du réseau sur cette planète ; il ne comprend rien mais fait semblant, recevant parfois des regards incrédules de la part de Lance. Hunk est en train de chanter une chanson que Keith ne connaît pas, mais qu'il trouve quand même horrible. Quant à Lance, il s'applique à verser l'alcool dans des verres minuscules sans déborder. Keith en prend un et fronce les sourcils.

— Pourquoi est-ce que leurs verres sont si petits ?

— Mec, fait Lance. C'est pour les shots.

— Ah, soupire Keith.

Pidge lui donne un gros coup dans le dos, le faisant grimacer. Cette petite ne mesure pas sa force.

— Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, dit-elle.

— Pidge, tais-toi, t'as quinze ans, rétorque Lance. Et pas de shots pour toi.

— Mais arrête avec mon âge, bordel !

— Arrête de jurer comme ça ! À quinze ans, je-

— Putain, mais Lance, je te jure que je vais-

— On passe au jeu ? crie Keith pour stopper la dispute.

Ça les calme tout de suite : ils se mettent d'accord sur un jeu dont les règles ne semblent pas claires — mais sont notées sur une feuille, au cas où il ne s'en souviendrait pas —, et distribuent les cartes. Il y a plusieurs choses à faire. Des suites de mots, par thème, des souvenirs à évoquer, des règles bidons où il faut ignorer certaines personnes pensant un certain temps.

Keith n'arrête pas de perdre. Il enchaine shot sur shot, et bientôt, sa vision est encore plus restreinte qu'avant ; ses jambes plus faibles, ses mots moins bien articulés. Une boule de chaleur au creux de la poitrine qui grandit et secoue ses membres. Son organisme fonctionne au ralenti, mais il se sent étrangement bien. Les gestes des autres sont flous, et surréalistes — pourquoi est-ce que Hunk est en train d'empiler des chaises ? Pourquoi est-ce que Pidge crie comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que Lance fout torse nu ? Il ne cherche plus à comprendre. Il est lui-même en train d'essayer de faire une toure avec tous les verres à shot, et ça lui semble logique.

Pidge est la première écroulée. Elle est allongée sur le tapis, et lorsque Lance essaye de lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre, elle lui gueule dessus en disant qu'elle est _très à l'aise ici, merci_.

— Je m'en charge, soupire Hunk en baillant. Je suis crevé, moi aussi.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Lance tente de protester, mais ça ne marche pas. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux, dans un silence gênant.

— Tu n'es pas fatigué ? demande Lance.

— Pas vraiment.

— Cool. Moi non plus.

Nouveau silence. Keith dirige son regard vers la grande fenêtre qui donne sur l'avenue. Les néons sont nombreux et irréguliers, ils clignotent dans son champ de vision, comme une guirlande lumineuse. Lance commence à parler, il ne sait pas trop de quoi — de cette planète, de la nourriture du château, des t-shirts gratuits qu'ils ont récupérés —, il répond en hochant la tête. Il se sent tout petit. Il doit y avoir des milliers de personnes juste dans les immeubles qui l'entourent, et il ne sait pas comment s'y retrouver.

— Keithy ? demande Lance d'un ton impatient. Tu m'écoutes ?

Ça le sort de sa rêverie. Lance est juste à côté, une moue contrariée peinte sur son visage. Une flopée de détails saute aux yeux de Keith, la longueur de ses cils, la façon dont il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, sa respiration légèrement tremblante.

— Je- hum, je pensais à quelque chose.

— À quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Rien d'important.

— Keith ! proteste Lance. Il faut toujours que tu empêches ce genre de chose !

— Quel genre de chose ?

— Parler de toi, réplique-t-il. Dire ce que tu ressens. Moi, je parle tout le temps…

— C'est parce que tu es égocentrique, ricane Keith. Tu passes son temps à te plaindre !

— Hey !

Keith retourne à sa contemplation, mais garde un oeil sur Lance. Il est assis dans son coin, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il _boude_. Keith trouve ça ridicule.

Le silence devient trop imposant pour lui ; il a appris à supporter le bourdonnement incessant de Lance, et cette situation n'est pas vraiment agréable. Pour une fois, Keith fait un effort et établit le contact.

— Hey, tu as envie de faire quelque chose ?

Sa voix sonne traînante, mais ses paroles ont pour effet de sortir Lance de sa bulle. Il rampe péniblement jusqu'à lui, et se laisse tomber avec superbe, la tête à trois centimètres des genoux du jeune homme. Une étrange envie de rire prend Keith à la gorge — il l'ignore.

— On fait une suite de mots ? demande Lance.

— Encore ?

Lance relève la tête, et sourit avec paresse. Des mèches décoiffées se baladent partout sur son visage, et ses joues sont rouges.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu perds à chaque fois ? fait-il.

Keith hausse les épaules, parce que d'accord, c'est peut-être légèrement _lié_.

— Mais je ne pensais pas à ça, continue Lance. J'veux dire, une suite où je dis un mot, et tu en dis un autre, le premier qui te vient à l'esprit, et j'en dis un autre, etc etc.

Cette règle semble moins dangereuse : pas d'alcool à la clé, et étrangement venant de Lance, on ne peut pas gagner ou perdre.

— D'accord.

— Bon, je commence, dit Lance. Alcool.

C'est d'une originalité déconcertante. Keith secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel.

— Flammes, fait-il en repensant au cocktail de plus tôt.

— Laser !

— Armes, continue Keith.

— Guerre.

— Galras.

— Zarkon, dit Lance d'une voix nettement moins enjouée.

— Meurtres…

— Uhh… Fin du monde ?

— Fin de… La Galaxie ?

— …

Bon, Keith veut bien l'admettre, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lance a l'air aussi embêté que lui, il bouge ses pieds avec énervement, et plisse les yeux, comme en train de chercher une solution au problème.

— C'était pas la meilleure partie que j'ai eue, finit-il par dire, okay, on recommence ?

Keith hoche la tête, et Lance le pointe du bout de l'index, lui donnant l'honneur de sortir le premier mot.

— Lumière, dit Keith en regardant par la fenêtre.

— Bougies.

— Parfum.

— Cuisine !

— Dîner…

— Famille, fait Lance.

— Orphelin.

Il y a un nouveau silence, et Lance le regarde avec un air fatigué. Keith passe sa main sur sa bouche, confus : le mot est sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas envie de plomber l'ambiance ou quoi.

— Désolé, fait-il en baissant la tête.

— Non, c'était insensible de ma part, de parler de famille, soupire Lance.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Keith n'a pas envie d'en parler plus que ça. Il n'a pas eu d'expérience particulièrement traumatisante, il n'a jamais été frappé, jamais été ignoré délibérément. Il a grandi avec plusieurs familles d'accueil, n'a jamais eu d'autres problèmes que ceux qu'il avait provoqués. Il s'est forgé sa carapace. Le vide autour de lui s'est agrandi au fil des années, mais il ne faisait rien pour le combler. Rien à confesser en particulier.

Heureusement, Lance doit avoir une espèce de sixième sens, et sait quand il peut se permettre de reprendre la conversation en main.

— Bon, ce jeu est plutôt une catastrophe. Compris. J'éviterai d'y jouer avec toi.

— Sans blague, soupire Keith. Mais tu es aussi coupable que moi ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec « guerre » !

Son coéquipier hausse les épaules, plaidant non coupable. Il pourrait revenir sur le geste, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à se disputer. L'alcool le fait parler fort, il commence à avoir mal à la gorge.

Quelques minutes passent, pendant lesquelles Lance semble chercher une activité pour ne pas s'endormir. Le regarder cogiter, lancer des tas d'idées à voix haute, est plutôt drôle, alors Keith ne l'aide pas vraiment. Il n'est pas doué à ce genre de chose, de toute façon. Mais au bout d'un moment, Lance doit en avoir marre, puisqu'il se tourne vers lui en lui demandant ce que _lui_ veut faire. Keith répond la première chose qui lui passe par l'esprit :

— On pourrait se battre ? Genre, s'entraîner ?

Il reçoit un regard incrédule.

— Tu tiens tant que ça à te battre ? Moi qui croyais qu'on s'entendait bien sur ce coup-là, marmonne Lance.

— Ce n'est pas- je voulais dire, un combat amical ? reprend Keith. Désolé, je suis nul à ça.

Lance hésite quelques secondes, passant discrètement une main dans ses cheveux. Il a cette espèce de moue contrariée, pince les lèvres, comme il le fait souvent. Le jugement tombe finalement.

— Bon, si tu veux. Mais tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête alors qu'on a un peu de temps libre, grogne-t-il.

— Je ne me prends pas la tête, proteste Keith. Justement, j'évacue.

— Tu sais, il y a d'autres façons _d'évacuer_ , fait remarquer Lance.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, et Keith jurerait le voir rougir un peu, mais ne voyant pas trop où il veut en venir, il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

— Tu veux dire faire du sport autrement ? Sans se battre ? demande-t-il.

— Oh bon sang, grogne Lance, oublie ce que je viens de dire…

— Quoi ?

— Rien. On se bat. C'est très bien.

La façon dont il le dit ne plaît pas à Keith, mais il se contente d'un regard en biais. Ils se mettent d'accord pour pousser la table basse et quelques canapés, se créant un espace plus grand.

Il sait d'avance que ce combat va être une catastrophe : il sent le monde tourner dès qu'il fait un pas, et Lance ne marche même pas droit. Mais ils essayent quand même, c'est encore pire que ce qu'il avait prévu. Lance bouge ses bras dans tous les sens, et réussit à se propulser contre le tapis sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour, puis se met à s'accrocher à son pantalon en geignant. Keith est supposé avoir un bon sens de l'équilibre, mais il tombe quand même. Ça ne fait pas mal, mais il a la flemme de se relever, alors il attrape les mains de Lance, et ils restent à se fixer comme deux idiots, en se demandant qui va mettre le plus de force dans la prise.

Lance perd en moins de deux minutes, et fait tourner ses poignets, comme s'il avait dû fournir un véritable effort.

— Bon, ça aussi, c'était une catastrophe, rit-il.

— Tu es trop exigeant, fait remarquer Keith.

— J'ai mes standards…

Lance lui fait un clin d'oeil, et essaye de se relever. Il ne réussit qu'après trois tentatives.

Il pourrait l'imiter, mais Keith est bien par terre — et ça semble absurde, dit comme ça —, il tend ses bras et ses jambes au maximum, et fixe le plafond en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

— Est-ce que c'est normal ? demande-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

— De quoi ?

— Ce genre de moments ?

— Comment ça ?

Il ne sait pas comment l'expliquer. Keith a l'impression que parfois, il est à des années-lumière des autres, pas physiquement parlant : plus sur un plan, disons, _spirituel_. Les paroles qu'on lui lance résonnent dans sa tête et n'y trouvent pas de place. Il ne se sent jamais vraiment à l'aise, jamais vraiment enraciné quelque part. C'est une chose dont il ne parle que très peu. Bien sûr, il y a Shiro — Shiro est différent, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour lui —, mais c'est encore autre chose. Shiro est toujours là pour Keith, il le _sait_ , mais lui dire tout ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter. Il a déjà assez à penser, Keith ne veut pas en rajouter.

Et puis, le reste de l'équipe. Il commence à s'habituer à eux. Pidge est petite mais coriace, plus intelligente que Keith de bien des façons, elle s'emporte souvent lorsqu'elle est passionnée, et ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Hunk est la définition même de la compassion, il sait toujours quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, et est trop ironique pour son propre bien. Lance est bruyant, s'exprime avec un naturel déconcertant, et fait toujours de son mieux. Quant à Allura et Caron, ils sont toujours là pour eux, et possèdent un sens de la justice particulièrement impressionnant. Keith ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se retrouve pas là-dedans. S'il devait être arraché à ce groupe-là, il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'en remettre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est simple. Le problème vient de lui, et il le sait : il n'a tout simplement aucune idée de comment est-ce que ce genre de relation _fonctionne_. C'est comme faire de l'escalade sans attaches : il s'accroche désespérément à ce qui lui permet d'avancer, mais s'il venait à tomber, la chute serait mortelle.

— C'est rien, finit-il par sourire.

Quelque part dehors, une sirène retentie, une petite fille se met à rire, un engin klaxonne, une musique avec des paroles incompréhensibles retentit dans les haut-parleurs de la ville. Keith ne pense plus à rien.

C'est bizarre de se sentir si vide dans un endroit si vivant.

— — —

— — —

 _JE VOUS PROMETS QU'ILS NE SONT PAS BOURRÉS PENDANT TOUTE LA FIC_

 _Aussi, Pidge n'a presque pas bu, au final, même si elle a commandé dix litres d'alcool lol. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Cette histoire devrait faire 8 chapitres, d'après le plan que j'ai, mais comme une idée peut se révéler plus ou moins longue que prévue, le nombre peut changer :) ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous trouvez bon ou mauvais !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ii. Just a perfect day,**_

 _ **You made me forget myself**_

 _ **I thought I was**_

 _ **Someone else, someone good**_

 _ **(Perfect Day — Lou Reed)**_

Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte du temps qui s'écoule, la lumière pâle vient lui picoter les yeux. C'est le jour, ou pas exactement — c'est un peu avant le jour, un peu après la nuit. Lance est collé à la fenêtre depuis au moins quinze minutes, mais Keith n'a plus la notion du temps qui passe, pour ce qu'il sait, il aurait pu rester pendant des heures comme ça, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte.

Au moins, Lance est plus expressif que lui. Il garde son front contre la vitre, et regarde le paysage reprendre des couleurs, une jolie palette de pastels. Il sourit.

— Ça me fait penser à la Terre, dit-il.

Keith hésite à répondre. Ça ressemble plus à une pensée qui s'est échappée qu'à un début de conversation, avec ce ton bas.

— Hey, Keith, tu veux aller sur le balcon ?

— Il y a un balcon ? s'étonne Keith.

— Ben non, mais regarde ça !

Lance lui tend une espèce de télécommande avec plein de petites icônes colorées. La plupart des dessins ne disent rien à Keith, mais il repère ce qui a dû attirer l'oeil de Lance, qui ressemble justement à un mini-balcon. Ils échangent un long regard, et Keith se résout à appuyer dessus, ce qui provoque immédiatement un bruit sourd de quelques secondes.

— Hé, bah on a un balcon, maintenant, rit Lance en désignant ce qui vient de se dérouler juste sous la fenêtre.

— Un balcon pliable, fait Keith. Incroyable.

— C'est pas con, dit Lance en haussant les épaules.

— Tu sais qu'on aura peut-être un supplément à payer pour ça ?

— On s'en fout, non ? Allura paye…

Keith se met à rire.

— Tu n'es pas supposé _aimer_ Allura, ou quelque chose du genre ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire réprimander ?

Lance le regarde avec une espèce de gêne qui met presque Keith mal à l'aise. Il fixe le sol avec une moue contrariée, et ouvre la fenêtre.

— J'adore Allura, dit Lance, mais je ne l'aime pas comme _ça_.

— Tu passes ton temps à flirter avec elle, répond Keith.

— Je _passais_ mon temps à la faire, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est plus le cas, alors-

Lance s'interrompt, et soupire. Il semble vraiment embêté par quelque chose, ce qui intrigue encore plus Keith : s'il n'est justement pas amoureux d'Allura, par quoi est-il si gêné ? Il n'aime pas vraiment l'air abattu qu'il affiche. Lance est supposé être positif, bon sang, il est supposé avoir une bonne estime de lui et le faire savoir à tout bout de champ. Et c'est sûrement parce que Keith ne le connaît pas si bien que ça, mais quand Lance agit un peu différemment de d'habitude, il n'a aucune idée de comment se comporter.

— Bon, peu importe, reprend Lance. Tu viens ou quoi ?

Keith se relève péniblement, les jambes engourdies et rapidement douloureuses. Il grimace, ce qui semble éclairer le visage de Lance, qui se met immédiatement à se moquer de lui. Quel idiot. Dire que Keith se demandait s'il allait bien. Bien sûr que Lance va bien.

Ils s'assoient au bord de la ville : les jambes passées à travers le grillage, pendant dans le vide. L'Aube qui vient caresser les joues de Keith est fraîche et étrangement hypnotisante. Des reflets naissent partout autour de lui, le ciel s'éclaire par une espèce de diffusion ralentie. On aurait dit que toute la population s'était arrêtée de vivre.

Et c'est dans ce moment intemporel que Lance regarde le ciel avec cette même expression perdue, des nuages dans les yeux. Rien qu'à le regarder, Keith peut dire que dans sa tête, les pensées s'agitent et s'entremêlent de partout. Peut-être que s'il essaye de faire la même chose, il arrivera à se sentir un peu plus _animé_.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Keith regarde la ville, et la seule chose à laquelle il arrive à penser, c'est : _cette ville disparaîtra si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour vaincre Zarkon_. Et il sent que ça retombe sur ses épaules. Il n'est pas chez lui, mais il a quand même un rôle important à jouer pour cet endroit. C'est un peu bizarre. Des gens comptent sur lui pour les sauver, il ne les connaît même pas. C'est à la fois gratifiant et horriblement angoissant.

Il est interrompu par Lance, qui agite sa main devant son visage.

— Tu reviens parmi nous ? rit-il.

Keith ouvre la bouche et la referme, penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Ne t'en fais pas, continue Lance, ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas une _mauvaise_ chose. Un point commun en plus avec moi, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Keith lève les yeux au ciel, et lui donne un coup de coude.

— C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète le plus, soupire-t-il.

— Toujours aussi sympa.

— Toujours aussi égocentrique, réplique Keith.

Lance semble hésiter entre se vexer et rire, et il finit par choisir la seconde option — ce qui est un soulagement, Keith est trop épuisé pour se disputer maintenant.

— C'est cet endroit, dit Lance en reprenant son sérieux. Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemble à la Terre ?

— Tu as déjà dit ça plus tôt, fait remarquer Keith.

— Parce que c'est _vrai_ , non ?

— Ben, c'est une grande ville… Oui, dans un sens, ça peut faire penser à la Terre.

Lance fait balancer ses jambes dans le vide, comme un gosse de quatre ans assit dans un caddie. Il cale son visage entre les barreaux, on dirait qu'il a envie de passer à travers.

— Est-ce que c'est égoïste de dire que j'ai envie de rentrer ? demande Lance.

Keith met un certain temps à comprendre que Lance est vraiment sérieux. Il sait bien que la Terre lui manque, mais il ne l'a jamais entendu le dire avec un air si fatigué. Il secoue la tête. Lui aussi aurait envie de rentrer, s'il avait un point d'attache comme Lance.

— Non, répond Keith. Ce serait égoïste de rentrer. Mais c'est normal d'en avoir envie.

— C'est juste, reprend Lance, que j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être comme ça. Enfin, moi et Hunk. Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu vois ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Lance lui dit tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il pense que Keith est capable de le réconforter ? Keith ne sait pas réconforter les gens, il n'est juste pas _doué_ à ça. Et puis, c'est à cause de l'heure, de l'alcool, de la fatigue. Personne n'est vraiment conscient du moment.

— Shiro est habitué à passer du temps loin de la Terre, fait Keith, Pidge ne rentrera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé sa famille. Et moi, je vis seul dans un _désert_ , alors là où on est, ça ne me paraît pas si mal. Hunk et toi avez beaucoup plus de raisons de vouloir retourner sur Terre. Ce n'est pas parce que _vous_ êtes faibles.

Il retient sa respiration en observant la réaction de Lance, la façon dont ses épaules se détendent, dont il retrouve son sourire et dont ses yeux se remettent à pétiller. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, sur ce coup-là.

— Est-ce que tu serais en train d'être… Gentil ? rit Lance.

— Je suis tout le temps gentil, marmonne-t-il.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Sérieusement, Lance, la moitié du temps, c'est toi qui t'énerves pour un rien !

Lance hausse les épaules, et regarde ailleurs, comme pour dire, ok, discussion close. Keith n'insiste pas, il sait bien que ça ne les mènerait à rien.

La fatigue lui revient, il se sent épuisé jusqu'au bout des orteils. Quand il essaye de bouger, il a l'impression d'être un robot mal huilé, rouillé. Le paysage, de plus en plus éclatant, n'a plus la même magie qu'avant. Keith en a mal à la tête. À côté de lui, Lance étouffe un bâillement, et papillonne des yeux sans trouver de point à fixer. Il revient à Keith avec un sourire en coin qui ne semble qu'à moitié sincère.

— On rentre ?

— J'allais proposer la même chose.

— Ouah, fait Lance, on est d'accord sur quelque chose, encore ? La fin du monde approche, ou quoi ?

Keith retient un frisson.

— Peut-être qu'elle approche. C'est à nous de voir.

— — —

— — —

Pour sa défense, Keith était crevé et encore plutôt bien bourré, alors il n'a juste pas fait attention à comment ni où il s'est endormi, et Lance doit être dans le même cas, vu la tête qu'il fait maintenant.

C'est un peu embarrassant, d'accord, ils sont juste l'un contre l'autre ; sa tête à lui calée dans le cou de Lance, il peut sentir son odeur fruitée et la chaleur de sa peau, c'est juste _trop_. Lance est le premier à se dégager, en se raclant la gorge avec embarras. Il marmonne quelque chose que Keith n'arrive pas à saisir, et refuse de le regarder dans les yeux. Keith est trop endormi pour réagir.

Ceux qui réagissent assez bruyamment sont, en revanche, Pidge et Hunk, qui les regardent avec des sourires trop grands pour être apaisant. L'appareil photo dans les mains de Pidge ne dit rien qui vaille à Keith. Elle doit déjà avoir assez de dossiers sur eux pour pouvoir leur demander à peu près n'importe quoi, mais le niveau vient probablement d'augmenter d'un cran. _Bien_ , pense Keith, _je n'ai plus qu'à lui rendre la pareille_. Mais tout le monde sait que Pidge est plus forte que ça.

— Effacez ça, demande Lance d'un ton plaintif.

— Absolument pas, rétorque Pidge. Jamais. Même pas dans tes rêves les plus _fous_.

— Je crois qu'il avait compris avec le premier « absolument pas », grogne Hunk. Mais, comme elle dit. Enfin, sauf si tu as quelque chose à donner en échange…

Pidge le regarde avec méfiance, cachant l'appareil derrière son dos.

— Hunk, si tu penses à récupérer cette photo de toi en train d'imiter Beyoncé, c'est hors de question. Je garde ces photos, Beyoncé ou pas. Tu n'avais qu'à pas être idiot. Et puis, j'ai des tas de copies de cette photo, alors récupérer celle de Lance n'effacera rien.

— … Ok, bon, merci du soutien, Pidge, grogne-t-il.

— Pas de soucis.

— Non, mais sans déconner, geigne Lance, sérieusement, Pidge, c'est embarrassant.

— C'est _adorable_ , tu veux dire.

— Embarrassant, insiste-t-il. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, pas vrai, Keith ?

La lueur alarmée qui brille dans son regard fait enfin réagir Keith, qui hoche la tête.

— Tu vois, même _Keith_ est d'accord avec moi. Ce qui arrive, genre, une fois tous les cinq ans.

— J'ai vu Keith être d'accord avec toi plus d'une fois, et vous ne vous connaissez même pas depuis si longtemps. Le pauvre garçon est à peine réveillé, Lance, et peut-être qu'il aime bien les photos, rajoute-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Lance émet un hoquet indigné, et plisse dangereusement les yeux.

— _Monstre_.

— Je te jure que je te rends service, Lance, _cette_ photo est vraiment adorable. Tu veux voir, Keith ?

— Non ! s'exclame Lance. Non, Keith ne veut pas voir. _Pas vrai, Keith_?

Keith hausse les épaules. Il évite les conflits, comme Shiro le lui a appris. S'il ne prend pas parti, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, hein ? Sauf qu'en voyant son manque d'implication, Lance _et_ Pidge se mettent à le regarder avec une espèce de déception, comme s'il venait de les trahir d'une façon horrible. Keith ne comprend plus rien. Peut-être que les conseils de Shiro ne sont pas si bons que ça.

— Pidge, écoute, reprend Lance, si tu gardes cette photo, ne la montre à personne, c'est clair ?

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me donner des ordres ?

— Oui ! Non ! Pas vraiment !

— Lance dans toute sa splendeur, rit Hunk.

— Espèce de traître, gémit Lance. Je croyais que tu étais mon _ami_.

— Hey, tu es celui qui as pris la photo de Beyoncé !

— Mais je ne l'ai pas montrée à Pidge ! C'est elle qui a volé mon appareil !

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Keith arrête de suivre la conversation. Il replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et regarde la pièce sans la voir. Les autres sont bruyants, mais ils finissent par bouger, toujours en criant. Comment font-ils pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Keith ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que s'ils mettaient autant d'aplomb dans leurs entraînements, ils s'amélioraient bien plus. En fait, peut-être qu'ils le font, et que c'est lui qui n'est pas assez observant.

Il soupire, consterné de repenser à ça. Il a l'impression d'être écrasé par les responsabilités, et il n'arrive jamais à s'en libérer, contrairement à Hunk, Pidge et Lance. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à être aussi proche d'eux. En fait, Keith est un type plutôt chiant, non ? Quand les autres parlent de s'amuser, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils _devraient_ être en train de faire.

Quand il se lève pour aller manger quelque chose, il a des courbatures jusque dans le cou, et la tête qui tourne un peu. Il regarde son bol de céréales comme s'il s'agissait d'une boule de cristal, qui allait lui annoncer un terrible avenir. Hunk revient et lui fait la remarque, avant de lui sourire et de retourner dans sa chambre.

— — —

— — —

Lance a une immense carte dans ses mains, qu'il tient à l'envers. Il regarde autour de lui avec une expression contrariée, revenant à la carte toutes les quatre secondes.

— C'est officiel, dit-il, nous sommes perdus.

— Nous ne sommes pas perdus, grogne Keith, nous sommes littéralement en face de l'entrée du temple.

— Et tu vois ça où sur la carte ?

Keith lui prend l'objet des mains, le parcours la carte des yeux. Il soupire et lance un regard incrédule à son ami.

— Lance, c'est la carte du quartier d'à côté.

— Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? Retourne la carte, tu la tiens à l'envers.

Keith hausse un sourcil. La carte semble être dans le bon sens, mais il s'exécute tout de même, pour montrer à Lance qu'il a tort. Seulement, Lance n'a pas tort, au moment où il la retourne, la carte change légèrement : les noms des rues changent et les petits dessins indiquant les hôtels et restaurants changent.

— Alors comme tu es un peu à la ramasse, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer, mais cette ville est en vrai miroir. Elle est symétrique. La carte montre la partie Sud and un sens, et la partie Nord dans l'autre. Et nous sommes là, fait-il en pointant du doigt une rue très large. Sauf que le temple est montré de l'autre côté.

— Peut-être qu'il y en a deux ?

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que celui-là ne serait pas indiqué ?

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, mettant Keith au défi de lui répondre. Il n'en sait rien, il n'est pas habitué à faire du tourisme. Lance, par contre, a l'air tout à fait à son aise. Il porte une espèce de chemise à carreaux bleus qui lui va plutôt bien, même si elle est trop grande pour lui, et quelque chose qui ressemble à une casquette marron. Un appareil photo est accroché à son cou, et son sac à dos semble trop chargé. Keith, lui, a juste pris quelques barres de céréales dans ses poches.

— Où sont Pidge et Hunk ? soupire Lance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de disparaitre comme ça ?

Keith sourit doucement.

— Peut-être qu'ils en ont marre de t'entendre te plaindre.

— Oh, ne commence pas. Tu es vexé parce que j'ai raison.

— Je ne suis pas vexé, dit Keith, mais tu n'as pas l'impression de réagir un peu excessivement ? Je veux dire, le temps est juste là, pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec une carte…

Ils se font bousculer par un autre groupe, et Lance soupire, reprenant la carte avant de la glisser dans une poche de son sac. Il grimace, en réajustant les bretelles. Keith ne lui en veut pas, ce truc a l'air lourd.

Ils avancent jusqu'à l'entrée du temple — ce qui prend bien plus longtemps que prévu, vu la foule qu'il y a ici —, et se retrouvent bloqués à la première barrière, parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, se lamente Lance. On ne pourrait pas avoir, genre, un laissez-passer ou je ne sais quoi ?

— Il faudra demander ça à Allura ou Coran, soupire Keith.

Il essaye quand même de négocier avec la sécurité. Lorsqu'il évoque Voltron, on lui rit au nez, et Keith finit par abandonner. Pas de visite du temple pour aujourd'hui. Au moins, ils peuvent l'apprécier de loin. D'une couleur vert d'eau, il se dresse fièrement à quelques mètres du sol, comme une espèce d'île flottante. C'est un temple végétal, réalise Keith, remarquant enfin les lianes tressées qui tapissent son extérieur. La lumière qui se reflète contre les différents piliers éblouit Keith. Bizarrement, il trouve ça plutôt apaisant.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne nous laisse pas entrer, soupire Pidge en se glissant derrière eux.

— Ah, vous voilà, vous ! s'exclame Lance. Arrêtez de nous lâcher comme ça !

— On a pensé que ce serait plus intéressant d'essayer d'aller voir le temps, plutôt que, tu sais, t'écouter geindre à cause d'une carte, marmonne Hunk. Mais même Pidge n'a pas réussi à nous faire entrer.

— D'ailleurs, intervient Pidge, le temple n'est pas indiqué au bon endroit sur la carte parce qu'il a changé d'endroit depuis.

Lance hausse un sourcil.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as remarqué comment ce truc flotte à deux mètres du sol ? Il bouge, il est _vivant_.

Ils se retournent tous vers l'étrange entité. Et Keith sent ses pieds collés au sol, comme si on l'avait clouté là. Il a l'impression que le temple se glisse dans son esprit.

— Ouah, siffle Lance, c'est presque comme nos… Lions ?

— Ce n'est pas une _arme_ , dit sèchement Keith.

— Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens à ! proteste Lance. Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à-

— Wow, wow, les _gars_ , intervient Hunk. Nous sommes en train de prendre du bon temps. Visiter la ville. Ne commencez pas.

— Mais c'est lui ! s'exclame Lance.

Keith croise ses bras contre son torse, contrarié.

— Mes attentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, grogne-t-il. Il faut toujours que tu exagères pour un rien.

— Oui, bon, vous aurez cette discussion plus tard, fait Hunk. Est-ce qu'on peut juste profiter du moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Lance lui offre un sale regard, mais n'insiste pas. Pour ne pas empirer les choses, Keith décide de s'éloigner un peu, prétextant avoir soif. Il erre au milieu de la foule jusqu'à trouver un point d'eau, et y reste pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se vider la tête. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser d'une façon aussi rigide, il le sait. Lance s'en plaint tout le temps, Hunk le lui a dit, même _Shiro_ le lui a dit.

Lorsqu'il se décide à revenir, il surprend Lance en train de parler à Pidge, lui dire quelque chose comme « je ne sais pas quoi faire, honnêtement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a même pas _envie_ de traîner avec nous », ce à quoi elle répond : « mais non, tu verras, laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter ». Après ça, ils le voient, et s'arrêtent de parler. Keith sent son coeur se soulever, mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

Ils continuent leur périple, pendant plusieurs jours. Il faut dire que cette planète est incroyable. Elle regroupe des centaines de peuples différents, ce qui en fait un véritable carrefour culturel. Keith ne compte plus les heures qu'ils passent dans les rues et dans ces espèces de parcs qu'il y a partout. Personne ne semble faire attention à eux, et ça ne leur pose pas de problème. Keith essaye de s'habituer à l'agitation permanente du paysage — ça change du calme froid de sa chambre dans le château, quand ils ne se battent pas.

Ils visitent une galerie d'art, où Pidge se met littéralement à briller d'excitation en découvrant tous les types de capteurs qui sont attachés un peu partout, faisant évoluer l'oeuvre en permanence. Ils traversent un fleuve, dont le fond est tapissé de pierres brillantes qui donnent envie à Keith de plonger pour en attraper. Ils assistent à une course de _Lappos_ , des espèces de rhinocéros avec des _écailles_ , et Lance réussit à gagner près de trente kamurs en participant à une soirée karaoké.

Keith a l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans une espèce de film complètement insensé, parce que, c'est peut-être absurde penser comme ça, mais ne sont-ils pas supposés garder leur sérieux, ou quelque chose ? Les réparations durent plus longtemps que prévu, et il soupçonne qu'on ne leur dise pas tout, parce qu'ils ont déjà passé près d'une semaine ici, et que Shiro n'est presque jamais là. Et Shiro étant la seule personne avec laquelle Keith peut agir naturellement, il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise.

— Tu sais, lui dit Lance, si tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier, tu peux proposer aussi, hein ?

Keith est sur les nerfs. Il a essayé d'accompagner Shiro et Allura pour aujourd'hui, mais on l'a laissé en dehors. Il lance un sale regard au jeune homme, et secoue la tête.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur, marmonne-t-il.

— C'est justement pour ça que tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul dans ton coin.

— Tu dis ça comme si je ne vous accompagnais pas depuis des jours ! proteste Keith. Et puis, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous amuser, de toute façon.

— Tu nous accompagnes, peut-être, mais tu n'essayes même pas de, je sais pas, t'intégrer, ou quelque chose !

— Et comment est-ce que je suis supposé faire ça ? Je me fais rembarrer dès que j'ouvre la bouche !

Les traits de Lance sont fatigués quand il répond :

— Je sais bien que je réagis un peu excessivement, parfois. Mais si tu n'essayes _même pas_ , rien ne risque d'arriver. C'est à toi de voir.

Et Keith se retrouve sans mots, parce que bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir _dire_ ?

— — —

— — —

Il essaye.

Il ne sait pas exactement quoi, ni comment ou pourquoi, mais il essaye, et il suppose que c'est déjà quelque chose. Il va dans le salon dès qu'il entend quelqu'un s'y rendre, il participe plus aux conversations, et il demande même à Hunk de lui apprendre quelques jeux de cartes.

Et apparemment, les autres le remarquent, parce qu'il reçoit des sourires de la part de Lance, et même Pidge se met à traîner plus avec lui.

Keith ne pensait pas que ce serait si _facile_ , peut-être parce que quand il était encore à la Garnison, personne à par Shiro ne semblait le voir comme autre chose qu'un premier de classe. Lance le voit toujours comme un rival — il faut voir la façon dont il tourne en compétition tout ce qu'il fait —, mais dans un sens, ça n'est plus vraiment sérieux. En fait, Keith se demande quand est-ce que ça a arrêté de l'être. Peut-être que Lance n'a jamais vraiment été sérieux. Il serait incapable de dire.

Shiro lui dit de plus compter sur les autres. C'est peut-être ce qui sort Keith de sa bulle. De toute façon, depuis quand est-ce qu'il est capable de dire non à Shiro ?

— — —

— — —

 _Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Lance ! J'espère que celui-ci vous as plu :) !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**iii. (Yo cut it)**_

 _ **Soy un perdedor**_

 _ **I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me ?**_

 **(Loser — Beck)**

Okay, alors déjà, Lance est _innocent_ , pour cette fois.

(Les autres ont la mauvaise manie de toujours le tenir pour responsable lorsque quelque chose arrive — surtout Keith et Pidge —, mais il n'est pas un problème en soi, Lance est même plutôt appliqué et ne pense pas à mal. La plupart du temps).

Il se peut qu'ils soient légèrement perdus. Enfin, pas à ce point. Ils finiront bien par arriver à leur point de départ, sûrement, mais il n'a aucune idée de _quand_ ça arrivera, et ce n'est pas comme s'il comprenait l'ordre des arrêts de ces espèces de navettes, parce que ça n'arrête pas de changer. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que le fonctionnement doit être si compliqué ? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre exemple sur les bus, ou le métro ? On s'arrête là où l'on passe ? Apparemment, les aliens voient ça autrement.

Ils sont tous les quatre dans ces espèces de navettes pour touristes, qui font le tour de la ville ; mais il semblerait que a) ils aient dérivé de leur trajectoire initiale, et b) tout le monde soit endormi, donc Lance n'a personne pour paniquer avec lui. Ah oui, il pourrait ajouter que c) Keith est en train de dormir sur lui, ce qui arrive pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, et qui sera probablement la cause de sa mort.

Vous comprendriez si vous le _voyiez_. Keith n'est pas ce genre de personne à sourire tout le temps, ou même a simplement avoir l'air détendu. Non. Keith est anxieux, il s'inquiète tout le temps, et dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, on dirait qu'il va s'étrangler sous les responsabilités. Mais quand il dort, son expression change — honnêtement, au point qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre —, il est même plutôt adorable, ce qui est, pour Lance, un problème de taille.

Et il ne dit pas qu'il n'a jamais vu Keith sourire ou s'amuser, c'est juste que la moitié du temps, il se pose dans un coin de la pièce avec ses bras croisés sur son torse, et les regarde avec un air fatigué que Lance aimerait juste faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts. Il a déjà essayé. Ça ne marche pas.

Lance ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à voir Keith différemment, il ne sait même plus _pourquoi_ (probablement à un moment où il riait, Lance adore le rire de Keith) ; mais c'est arrivé, et il aimerait qu'on lui explique comment faire pour que ça _s'arrête_.

Bien sûr, Lance a déjà été attiré par des tas de personnes, c'est un romantique dans l'âme. Il y a eu Allura, par exemple. Mais avec Keith, c'est différent, et ça le dérange pour un tas de raisons. Il a fait une liste, qui est assez longue pour lui donner mal à la tête. De manière générale, Keith est et restera la définition même de _mauvaise idée_. Ce type s'emporte pour rien, ne le prend jamais au sérieux, ne comprend rien quand il essaye de flirter avec lui, ne fait pas d'effort lorsqu'il s'agit de socialiser. Bon, peut-être que cette dernière chose a légèrement changé depuis quelques jours. Mais _quand même_.

Et puis, le fait qu'ils soient rivaux n'aide pas. Comment Lance est-il supposé être pris au sérieux s'il ne peut pas lui balancer une punchline sans se mettre à rougir ou à balbutier ? Ça ne marche tout simplement pas.

Keith est donc en train de dormir sur lui. Encore. Et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle Lance hésite à réveiller le reste de la troupe : s'il les réveille, il devra aussi réveiller Keith, ce qui voudra dire qu'il ne pourra plus sentir ses cheveux soyeux chatouiller son cou, ou les mouvements de sa poitrine qui se soulève lorsqu'il respire. Il se souvient du moment où c'est arrivé, la semaine dernière, quand Pidge l'a surpris en train de regarder Keith avec, il cite, « tendresse et affection », et les a pris en photo. Genre, vraiment. Il n'aurait pas gueulé, s'il n'était pas réveillé sur la photo, mais il l'est, et son expression en dit trop. Avec ce genre de preuve, même Keith pourrait en déduire qu'il a le béguin pour lui, ce qui serait une catastrophe.

Lance prend une grande inspiration, et finit par regarder, à travers les larges vitres, le paysage qui défile. Le corps de Keith est chaud, et il a l'air tellement serein. Tant pis s'ils s'éloignent. Ça compte comme du tourisme, et ils sont là pour jour les touristes, alors ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Keith marmonne quelque chose dans son sommeil, qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à saisir. Mais il est ensuite pris d'un sursaut qui le réveille instantanément, le laissant avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes, en train de fixer Lance comme s'il venait de changer de couleur. Son coeur rate un battement. Merde. Il fallait que Keith soit le premier à se réveiller, hein ? Lance ouvre la bouche pour se justifier — Keith a vu qu'il était réveillé, bon sang, il aurait au moins pu prétexter dormir.

— Je- uhh- _écoute_ , essaye Lance, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes dans cette position, eh bien, je veux dire-

— Je me suis endormi sur toi ? demande Keith avec un air embarrassé. Désolé.

Lance secoue la tête avec précipitation.

— Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

— Depuis combien de temps… ?

— Hum, quelques minutes ? Vraiment pas longtemps- je t'aurai poussé, sinon, haha, ce n'est pas très confortable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous ronfle dessus…

Keith fronce les sourcils en regardant dehors, et étouffe un bâillement. Ses yeux sont encore endormis, et ses joues rouges, et son expression est trop adorable pour que Lance puisse le supporter. Stupide. Adorable. _Keith_.

— Quelques minutes ? Il faisait jour…

— Ah, la nuit tombe vite ?

Keith se retourne vers lui en penchant légèrement la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? Tu es resté éveillé, non ?

— Je- n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais perdu dans le paysage, prétexte Lance (ce qui n'est techniquement pas _vraiment_ un mensonge).

Il regarde Keith se relever entièrement, en s'étirant. Il jette un coup d'oeil autour d'eux, et au panneau qui affiche les stations où ils sont supposés s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers Lance, il a l'air nettement plus réveillé et nettement moins mignon.

— _Lance_ , est-ce que tu as remarqué que notre arrêt est passé depuis au moins, huh, _trente_ stations ? Nous ne sommes même plus dans la ville elle-même !

Lance grimace, détournant le regard. Il faut toujours que Keith lui gâche son plaisir.

— Oh, relax ! fait-il. La navette va bien finir par revenir à son point de départ !

— Oui, et vu la taille de cet endroit, on ne sait pas dans combien de temps est-ce que ça sera et-

— Mec ! Sérieusement, ce n'est pas si grave !

— Tu étais réveillé, tu aurais pu faire gaffe.

Lance ouvre la bouche pour se justifier. Il a un très bon alibi : il était trop occupé à regarder Keith dormir pour penser à faire attention au reste. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas dire ça comme ça, alors il reste comme un idiot, ressemblant vaguement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Et Keith le regarde avec cette expression tellement sévère, comme s'il lui devait des excuses ou quelque chose, ce qui a l'effet de l'énerver et de lui retourner le ventre, parce que bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regarderait comme _ça_.

— Je pensais à autre chose ! finit par protester Lance. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Il doit le dire avec une voix trop aiguë, parce que Keith se calme immédiatement, et retourne s'assoir à côté de lui, le nez froncé. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et semble hésiter à dire quelque chose.

— Tu sais… J'ai remarqué que tu étais un peu _off_ , parfois… commence calmement Keith. Je veux dire que, hum, tu te mets à fixer des éléments du paysage et on dirait que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe autour. Tout va bien ?

La navette passe dans une espèce de tunnel, et pendant un instant, la lumière s'éteint, alors que Lance sent les remous de l'embarcation jusque dans ses os. Quand le visage de Keith est à nouveau éclairé, il est en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux sont inquiets.

— Toi aussi, tu fais souvent ça, fait remarquer Lance.

— Je sais.

— Mais tu fais ça parce que ça ne va pas vraiment bien, c'est ça ? insiste Lance.

Le haussement d'épaules qu'il reçoit comme réponse ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Lance laisse échapper un petit rire.

— Tu sais, si tu ne me parles pas de toi, je n'ai aucune raison de me confier à toi non plus…

Il regrette ses mots, voyant l'expression de Keith se transformer, c'est comme s'il se repliait sur lui-même.

— Je voulais _juste_ \- commence Keith, j'avais envie de-

il s'interrompt, et soupire, balançant son pied en avant, comme pour shooter dans une pierre imaginaire.

— C'est bon, rit Lance. Ne le prend pas comme ça. J'ai tendance à laisser des pensées un peu négatives se glisser dans mon esprit, ou je ne sais quoi.

— Ça m'arrive à moi aussi.

— Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué à dire, si ?

Keith rougit légèrement, mais ne rétablit pas de contact visuel avec lui.

— Depuis combien de temps ? finit par demander Keith avec hésitation.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ? Quelques semaines, peut-être des mois ? (Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Keith, et de demander :) Et toi ?

Dès qu'il voit la réaction de Keith, la façon dont ses épaules tressaillent, et dont ses lèvres tremblent très légèrement, Lance se demande s'il a bien fait de poser la question. Mais les mots sont là, ils flottent dans l'air, comme des flocons avant de toucher le sol, jusqu'à ce que Keith lui offre un pauvre sourire, qui reflète plus de tristesse que de joie.

— Honnêtement ? J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été comme ça.

Lance ne s'est jamais autant retenu d'enlacer quelqu'un.

— — —

— — —

Pidge est en colère, ce qui arrive au moins trois fois par jour, et qui est loin d'être un moment agréable. Elle pointe Lance et Keith du doigt, les réprimandant à tour de rôle, comme si elle n'était pas plus jeune de quelques années. Ce qui est le cas. Lance ne sait pas s'il peut assumer de se faire gueuler dessus par une personne qui fait les deux tiers de sa taille.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris la peine de nous réveiller. D'accord, vous n'aviez pas compris le fonctionnement de la navette, ou bien vous étiez trop occupé à faire on-ne-sait-quoi (elle jette un sale regard à Lance) pour remarquer qu'on aurait dû arriver depuis, genre, _une heure_ , mais vous auriez pu juste nous tenir au courant, que l'on puisse limiter les dégâts.

Keith, ce sale traitre, a pris un coussin sur ses genoux, et le regarde comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde, laissant Lance se débattre seul avec cette furie.

— Pidge, grogne-t-il, nous sommes arrivé, maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues avec ces histoires !

— Parce que, fait-elle, je me demande à quel point est-ce que tu peux être _stupide_ , parfois, et-

— Ça t'arrive, d'être un peu compréhensive ?

Elle se tait un moment, et soupire, avant de retirer ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

— J'ai juste l'impression que tu es vraiment tête-en-l'air, en ce moment, grogne-t-elle. Et j'aimerai bien que tu m'en parles.

Lance est pris au dépourvu, et l'expression de Pidge est trop sincère pour qu'il puisse se contenter d'un « tout va bien ». Cette fille est têtue comme une mule, elle ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça. Son premier réflexe est de lancer un long regard à Keith, qui s'est enfin résolu à lever la tête. Ce dernier capte la panique qui l'envahit, et se racle la gorge.

— Euh, nous étions justement en train de parler de ça, avant que vous vous réveilliez, dit Keith.

Pidge semble surprise. Mais Lance serait aussi surpris, à sa place. Keith n'est pas forcément la personne vers qui il se tourne, d'habitude.

— Attends une seconde, intervient Hunk depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu étais en train d'avoir une discussion civile avec Keith ? À propos de choses que tu ne nous dis même pas à nous ?

Un silence gêné retombe dans la pièce. Lance sent ses joues chauffer un peu, et presse ses lèvres ensemble, baissant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Hunk se sent obligé d'avoir un éclair de génie pile à ce moment-là, pour cette raison-là ? C'est décidément le pire meilleur ami de tous les temps. Il le lui fera savoir plus tard.

— C'est juste arrivé, vous savez ? fait Keith. La conversation a pris cette direction, il n'y a rien de si bizarre à ça…

Lance lui jette un regard chargé de reconnaissance, et hoche la tête.

— Absolument ! Je- la même chose serait arrivée avec _n'importe qui_ …

Il se rend compte que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire lorsque Pidge hausse un sourcil sévère, et qu'un air déçu passe sur le visage de Keith. Même Hunk a l'air incrédule.

— Genre, même un inconnu, ou-

— Mais non, l'interrompt Lance, je veux dire l'un d'entre vous.

— Sauf que, souligne Pidge, nous ne sommes pas juste _n'importe qui_ …

— Façon de parler !

Lance s'agite légèrement sur le canapé, attendant une réaction de la part de _Keith_ , qui, eh bien, n'a pas prononcé un mot. Pidge n'est pas n'importe qui, et Hunk non plus, mais Keith ne l'est pas plus. Définitivement. Même si c'est une mauvaise idée — ce qui ne changera pas, d'après lui.

Mais quand il ose enfin croiser son regard, un large sourire fend le visage de Keith, et Lance croit qu'il va faire un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui doit presque se voir, vu le regard que lui lance Pidge. Oh, pourquoi ferait-il même attention, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si Keith allait remarquer quoi que ce soit.

— — —

— — —

Lance n'est peut-être plus complètement obnubilé par Allura, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est moins _magnifique_. Même à travers un hologramme, elle réussit à avoir plus de classe que Lance, et Lance passe des heures à se préparer tous les matins (peut-être pas _tous_ , d'accord, mais une bonne partie d'entre eux).

— Les réparations sont en partie terminées, dit-elle, mais nous restons encore pour d'autres raisons.

— Je le _savais_ , dit Keith. Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ?

Lance lui jette un regard noir. Keith doit toujours se sentir obligé d'avoir l'air plus intelligent que les autres. Un de ses nombreux défauts. Si Keith n'avait pas environ trois fois plus de qualités à lui donner, il pourrait considérer se jeter sur lui et lui mettre une raclée. À la place, il considère se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser, et il se figure que c'est encore _pire_ , alors que son visage prend une couleur écarlate.

— Vous avez dû remarquer l'incroyable richesse de cette planète, fait remarquer Allura.

— Oui, intervient Lance. Tout est _hors de prix_.

La princesse se racle la gorge et se retourne vers lui avec un sourcil levé.

— Je voulais parler de la richesse culturelle.

Lance détourne les yeux, pour tomber sur le sourire presque moqueur de Keith, et se met à grincer des dents. Puis, inspire profondément et pense, _c'est bon, Lance, tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups_. Sauf que, et ça lui reste dans la tête pendant un bon bout de temps, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a gagné ?

— Cet endroit est _in-croy-able_ , intervient Pidge en sautant dans tous les sens, la diversité technologique présente est tout simplement _insensée_ , et je n'ai même pas vu un centième de la ville elle-même !

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres d'Allura.

— Contente que ça vous plaise. Mais toujours est-il que cette planète, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, est bien différente de celles auxquelles nous avons d'habitude affaire.

— Pas de menace Galra, dit immédiatement Keith. On pourrait presque croire qu'il n'y a pas de guerre.

— Exactement.

Keith devrait couper ses cheveux d'un centimètre à chaque fois qu'il est agaçant comme ça. Il serait chauve au bout de deux heures, mais hey, ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'un _mulet_ , si ?

— De nombreux peuples sont venu se réfugier ici pour échapper à l'ennemi, continue Allura. Nous sommes en train de gagner de précieux alliés. La planète parvient encore à se défendre contre l'envahisseur, et leur aide, nous pourrions faire bien plus.

Tout le monde hoche gravement la tête. Keith semble être le plus harponné par la nouvelle. On dirait qu'elle vient de lui annoncer qu'ils venaient de tuer Zarkon.

— Vous voulez parler d'une alliance politique ? demande-t-il. Ce ne sera plus uniquement nous ?

— Tu oublies Shay, dit Hunk. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Depuis longtemps déjà.

Lance se demande si Hunk se rappelle que leurs alliés ne se limitent pas à _Shay_ , puisque c'est aussi sa planète entière, et même d'autres survivants des attaques tendues par les Galras, mais Hunk a des étoiles dans les yeux, et il ne veut pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

— Un conseil s'est mis en place, avoue Allura. Des informations sur les Galras que nous n'avons pas encore pourraient être utiles. De plus, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide dont nous pourront disposer. Par conséquent, nous resterons encore ici un petit bout de temps.

Keith se redresse subitement et demande, la voix grave :

— Quand devons-nous faire nos affaires pour vous rejoindre ?

Allura le regarde avec surprise.

— Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous pouvez rester ici.

— Mais, proteste Keith, ça risque de ne pas être pratique de faire tout le trajet à chaque fois, et-

— Nous nous débrouillons bien ici, ne vous en faites pas. Je préfère limiter le nombre de personnes impliquées dans les rencontres diplomates, pour ne pas se risquer à commettre des… Erreurs, je suppose.

Keith fronce les sourcils, et regarde Allura comme si elle était en train de faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse, Lance peut le lire sur ses traits, transparents depuis l'hologramme.

— Nous pourrions aider, insiste Keith.

— Je ne pense pas. Aucun d'entre vous n'a vraiment d'expérience dans le domaine, et j'ai besoin de vous savoir reposés si nous devions tenter quelque chose dans les jours à venir.

— Et Shiro, alors ? continue-t-il.

— Shiro est différent, soupire Allura. Il est plus habitué à ce genre de situation.

— Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? demande Keith. Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose, et-

— Keith, ça suffit, dit fermement Allura. Shiro est occupé en ce moment.

Lance ne peut pas s'empêcher de se rebuter par la façon dont Keith a transformé son « nous » en « je », mais ne le fait pas ressentir. Il faut voir la façon dont le jeune homme se tient, complètement rigide, les poings serrés jusqu'à en laisser des marques sur sa peau. Ses yeux sont sombres et lancent des éclairs, et Lance ne voudrait pas être dans ses mauvaises grâces _maintenant_.

— — —

— — —

Keith passe les prochaines heures à tourner en rond dans la pièce principale, en train de marmonner sans laisser à personne l'occasion de même comprendre ce qu'il dit. Lance réussit à saisir les mots « tuer », « Shiro », et « imbécile » dans la même phrase, et décide que finalement, il ne veut pas en savoir plus.

Seulement voilà : ce n'est pas si facile que ça à ignorer. Un poisson rouge a beau faire des tours dans son bocal pendant toute la journée, il a au moins le mérite d'être discret, et de ne pas taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Contrairement à Keith. Alors Lance essaye. Il regarde une vieille série extraterrestre qu'il a trouvée par magie, et va même jusqu'à essayer de lire un bouquin qu'Hunk lui a prêté.

— Keith, finit-il par céder, tu ne peux pas, j'sais pas, _te calmer deux minutes_ ?

Le concerné ne semble pas le prendre en considération, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, réplique froidement Keith, mais c'est la guerre, et des tas de personnes meurent tous les jours, parce qu'on n'est pas fichus d'être un peu plus réactifs. Alors non, je ne vais pas me calmer !

— Ne le prend pas mal, mais je suis d'accord avec Allura.

Keith a un rire sans joie.

— Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec Allura. Elle pourrait te dire n'importe quoi, tu la suivrai comme un parfait idiot-

— Je te demande _pardon_ ? s'exclame Lance.

— _Ne le prend pas mal_ , fait Keith en écho aux précédents mots de Lance, mais tu n'as aucune idée du genre de situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Apparemment, la seule chose qui compte soit Allura, parce qu'elle au moins est jolie, et être sous les ordres d'une jolie fille n'est pas trop mal, non ?

Les mots sortent de sa bouche comme de l'acide liquide, et Lance sent une rage bouillonner en lui, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il sait bien que Keith est contrarié par la situation, mais ils le sont tous, et Keith doit encore agir comme s'il était la seule personne à compter dans l'équipe. La mâchoire tendue, Lance referme son livre et le jette sur la table basse, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

— Tu sais quoi, Keith ? _Va te faire foutre_! Tu penses peut-être que tout tourne autour de toi, mais c'est faux. Shiro et Allura s'en sortent mieux sans toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne peux pas garder les pieds sur Terre plus de deux secondes. Il faut toujours que tu t'agites pour un rien. Bien sûr qu'ils vont éviter de te demander de l'aide pour des négociations diplomatiques.

Lance supprime un rire nerveux, et continue à parler, sans laisser à Keith le temps de réagir.

— Tu n'arrives même pas à être naturel avec nous, même quand on fait tout pour que ça marche. Je comprends que ça puisse de frustrer, mais ne viens pas rejeter ta merde sur les autres parce que tu es incapables d'exprimer quelque chose de positif.

La main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, il jette un dernier regard à Keith, et essaye d'ignorer l'émotion brute et _brutale_ qui se dégage de ses yeux gris. On dirait qu'il est sur le point d'exploser ou d'imploser, Lance ne sait pas. Il se glisse dans sa chambre avant d'avoir l'occasion d'assister à l'une des deux options.

— — —

— — —

La première chose que Lance fait est bien évidemment de _paniquer_ , parce que tout s'est passé exactement de la façon dont il ne voulait _pas_ que ça se passe. Il a dit des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, enfin, pas vraiment, et au final, il s'est montré plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

C'est comme ça, Keith le fait réagir au quart de tour, il n'y peut pas grand-chose. C'est juste que, quand quelqu'un que vous regardez avec des étoiles dans les yeux commence à vous parler comme ça, c'est difficile de garder son sang-froid. Et ce n'est pas _sa faute_ , s'il est tellement contradictoire quand il s'agit de lui. Keith est peut-être la dernière personne avec qui Lance pourrait se voir, mais en même temps, penser à lui, ça lui donne des palpitations partout, au point qu'il a l'impression que son coeur va finir par sortir de sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment agréable. Parfois, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester bloqué sur Allura, et de continuer à flirter en sachant que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire, et que personne ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux.

Keith est un connard, il n'arrive pas à voir les choses autrement sur ce coup-là. Mais Lance, d'une certaine façon, savait que ça allait arriver. Ces derniers jours ont été trop paisibles, alors ce genre de chose, c'est un peu comme un boomerang qui vous revient à la face. La vie ne peut juste pas être bien et généreuse pendant quelques jours sans venir vous cracher son venin dessus juste après. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. C'est comme quand il était gamin, qui s'amusait à construire des châteaux avec draps et coussins, et que les parents revenaient pour lui demander de tout ranger après.

Les sourires et les petites confessions de Keith, c'était le château. Maintenant, il faut ranger. Cette fois, c'est plus compliqué que de remettre des coussins sur les lits, ou de plier des draps.

Lance enfonce son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant un grognement. Il sent qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Tout est trop brut et intense, que ce soit la façon dont la Terre lui manque, dont sa _famille_ lui manque, dont il se sent inutile et à la ramasse, dont il a ces espèces de _sentiments_ pour Keith. Tout est confus et Lance n'arrive pas à s'accrocher à la moindre pensée positive. Il essaye de penser à Hunk et Pidge, ou Coran et Allura, il essaye de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas le seul à regretter d'avoir parlé ainsi.

Il est encore tôt, mais il ne quitte plus sa chambre après ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_**iv. Then it just came out**_

 _ **Guess I'll holt it next time**_

 **(Mind Mischief — Tame Impala)**

— — —

— — —

Lance passe la pire soirée de sa vie. Ce n'est même pas parce que le lendemain, de larges cernes creusent ses yeux, ou parce que ses paupières sont rouges et enflées parce qu'il a trop pleuré. Il se sent un peu _mieux_ , parce qu'après s'être vidé comme ça, c'est normal, mais en même temps, il a l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant. Il a mal à la tête, et il ne sait même plus à quoi penser.

Son ventre réclame de quoi le nourrir, alors il soupire et se lève avec lenteur, prenant tout de même la peine de passer un gant de toilette sur son visage pour essayer de calmer ses traits tirés.

La cuisine est occupée par Keith, et il doit lutter contre l'envie de retourner se lamenter dans sa chambre, parce que c'est à peu près la dernière personne qu'il a envie de voir maintenant. Mais il reste droit et silencieux, et tire une chaise. Pas question de s'avouer vaincu si vite.

Keith semble enfin le remarquer. Il porte un tablier sombre, ses cheveux sont relevés en une petite queue-de-cheval qui serait adorable si Lance n'était pas si irrité, et des traces de pâte tachent ses joues. Il tient un saladier à la main, un fouet de cuisine dans l'autre. Personne ne dit un mot, et Lance est le premier à rompre le contact visuel, cherchant ces espèces de céréales qu'ils ont achetées la semaine dernière.

Derrière lui, il entend Keith se racler la gorge.

— Hum, Lance ? tente-t-il.

Lance s'entend grogner, façon idiote d'éviter de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il continue à lui tourner le dos, et attrape un bol, du lait, une cuillère.

— Lance ? demande Keith à nouveau.

— _Quoi_ ?

Il verse les céréales dans le bol, puis ajoute le lait. Avec sa cuillère, il se met à noyer les céréales, frappé de pensées meurtrières. Ce n'est pas très loyal envers les céréales, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'essayer de noyer _Keith_.

— Hm, est-ce que l'on pourrait… Parler ?

Lance se met à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, et baisse la tête.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, s'entend-il répondre. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie de m'emporter encore.

— Mais je- je suis plus calme maintenant, et-

— Tu étais calme il y a quelques jours, aussi, accuse Lance. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de t'en prendre à tout le monde hier.

Par « tout le monde », Lance veut dire « surtout lui ». Keith agite ses doigts d'un air contrarié, et soupire.

— À propos de ça, souffle-t-il, je-

— Plus tard, Keith, le coupe Lance en retournant dans sa chambre, son bol de céréales à la main.

Ça lui semble un peu injuste de sa part, lui donne l'impression d'être celui qui ne fait pas d'effort, mais il faudrait que Keith essaye de se mettre un peu à sa place, aussi. Il a aussi dit des choses blessantes à Keith, mais c'est différent, parce que Keith n'a pas ce stupide béguin pour lui ou quoi, et la _vie_ est injuste, de toute façon.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans sa chambre, il s'en rend compte au bout de trente minutes à peine. Il n'y a ni TV, ni jeux de société. Juste quelques bouquins qui ne sont même pas écrits dans son langage. Lance se retrouve allongé sur le dos, essayant de penser à quelque chose de réconfortant sans que rien ne lui vienne.

Une heure. Il décide de prendre une douche.

Deux heures. Il essaye de battre son record en gardant la position du poirier.

Trois heures. Quelqu'un vient toquer à sa porte.

Il se précipite vers elle, s'attendant à trouver Hunk, qui vient souvent à cette heure-ci pour lui proposer quelque chose d'idiot mais marrant, style écrire de la poésie à propos de muffins géants en écoutant des chants extraterrestres complètement loufoques.

Ce n'est pas Hunk. Lance saisit son erreur à la seconde où il ouvre la porte, et où il se retrouve face à Mister Mulet en personne. Il se met à grogner, et hésite à refermer la porte, sauf que quelque chose dans les yeux de Keith l'empêche de s'exécuter.

Il le regarde avec une expression trop complexe pour que Lance ne puisse la décrire correctement : fatigue, irritation, tristesse, quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à du _désespoir_. Et, il se dit, ça ne sert à rien de jouer cette stupide comédie plus longtemps. Il fait un pas sur le côté, permettant à l'autre de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque que Keith a un plateau dans la main, garnis de petits gâteaux d'une étrange couleur violette.

Il avance en hésitant, comme si rentrer dans la chambre de Lance était quelque chose de très intime. Ce qui est idiot : ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit important pour lui, où il aurait laissé traîner quelques morceaux de lui-même. Keith finit par suivre son regard, et s'assoit sur le lit avec une certaine maladresse. Puis, il tend le plateau vers Lance, ne prenant pas la peine de parler.

— Hum, fait Lance, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des muffins. Je crois. Ils étaient supposés être bleus, mais le colorant n'était pas vraiment- enfin, bref…

Lance hausse un sourcil, tendu. Il s'assoit à une distance respectable de Keith.

— Tu es sûr que ça se mange ? demande-t-il.

— Je- bien sûr que ça se mange… grommelle Keith. Je veux dire, je ne suis peut-être pas très doué, mais- Hunk m'a aidé, et puis je n'ai rien mis de dangereux dedans.

Lance lui jette un regard incrédule.

— Oh, je suis _rassuré_ , mec.

— J'en ai gouté un, insiste Keith, c'est plutôt bon !

— Je ne vais pas te mentir : le « plutôt » me fait un peu peur…

— Hunk m'a dit que c'était bon ! s'exclame Keith.

C'est cette dernière affirmation qui le fait hésiter. Lance pourrait confier sa vie à Hunk, et puis, c'est lui qui s'y connait le mieux. Il hausse les épaules, et s'avance pour saisir l'une des pâtisseries, avant de lever son regard vers Keith.

— Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Keith.

Lance reste silencieux. Il n'est pas doué à ça, mais il pense que c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne se fait pas suffisamment confiance pour ouvrir la bouche _maintenant_.

— Hier, j'étais, huh, plutôt agressif. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, et je le regrette. J'ai demandé conseil aux autres pour savoir ce que je pourrai faire pour me faire pardonner, et ça a donné ça.

Pour combler le silence embarrassant, Lance croque dans le muffin. La première chose qu'il se dit est que, Dieu merci, ce truc a bien un gout de muffin, et n'est donc pas empoisonné, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qu'il n'ait jamais goutée, mais ce n'est _pas mal_.

— Huh, merci, marmonne-t-il. Ce n'est pas mauvais.

Keith soupire et cloue son regard au sol. Pendant un instant, Lance se demande s'il ne va pas se mettre à _pleurer_ — ce qui est plutôt anormal —, mais à part le léger tremblement de ses lèvres, il ne laisse rien paraître.

— Ce que tu as dit hier, reprend Keith, est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ?

Ce n'est que quand la question tombe que Lance se rend compte qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas juste rester assit comme ça, à manger un stupide _muffin_ , alors qu'il a passé littéralement des heures à se retourner la tête en repensant à la soirée précédente. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas Keith qui l'a provoqué (enfin, _si_ , d'un certain point de vue, mais ce n'était pas vraiment _volontaire_ ).

Il secoue la tête.

— Viens une seconde, souffle Lance.

Keith fait une drôle de tête, mais le suit docilement lorsque Lance se lève et l'attrape par le poignet, le traînant jusqu'à la porte de leur suite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Besoin d'air, rétorque-t-il.

Les couloirs sont longs et vieux, et Lance enjambe les panneaux jaunes (qui doivent probablement interdire le passage, peu importe), emmenant Keith jusqu'aux petits escaliers montants.

— _Lance_ , insiste Keith, où est-ce que-

— Le toit.

Il s'y est déjà rendu, quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il a ressenti cette envie de revivre le moment insolite qu'il avait eu avec Keith, quelques nuits plus tôt. Vue de tout en haut, l'aube était encore plus impressionnante ; elle le saisissait à la gorge comme une liqueur particulièrement forte, regorgeante d'énergie et d'illusions.

À cette heure-ci, ce n'est pas la même chose. Le ciel semble être à bout de souffle, et l'atmosphère est brulante. La circulation recouvre les tambourinements du coeur de Lance, enfouis dans sa poitrine. Entre ses doigts, le poignet de Keith paraît fin mais musclé, il le lâche finalement. Lance prend une grande inspiration.

— Je suis encore fâché, tu sais, dit-il.

— Je-

— Non, attend, le coupe-t-il. Je ne suis pas uniquement fâché contre _toi_.

Keith hausse les épaules.

— C'est vrai que tu as aussi dit des choses plutôt blessantes, hier soir.

— Je sais. Mais je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu avais commencé.

Le regard de Keith est fatigué, comme pour dire : _est-ce qu'on va vraiment revenir là-dessus_? Mais Lance n'est pas idiot à ce point, il sait que lorsqu'il s'agit de créer des liens, il faut faire des efforts. Peut-être que Keith commence à peine à comprendre ça, ou bien peut-être qu'il n'a juste aucune idée de quels genres d'efforts il doit fournir.

— Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête d'être comme ça, dit Lance.

— Comme ça ?

— De se crier dessus pour un rien.

Keith hoche la tête, et quelques mèches sombres retombent sur ses yeux.

— Je sais, c'est juste que- c'est compliqué pour moi de toujours contrôler ce que je dis, et-

— C'est bon, dit Lance, c'est quelque chose qui peut s'arranger.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était _facile_ , grogne Keith.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était ! Ce que je dis, c'est qu'on peut faire mieux que ça, pour le bien de l'équipe, et pour _nous_ aussi.

Ils se comprennent, Lance peut le dire dans la façon dont l'expression de Keith change, dont ses traits se détendent très légèrement, dont son regard s'intensifie.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, au juste ? demande Keith.

— On travaille sur notre relation.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Pas grand-chose, avoue Lance. Mais on peut juste essayer de, tu sais, garder notre calme, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Pour une raison qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment, ça semble faire rire Keith.

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? demande-t-il. Tu es le premier à chipoter pour un rien.

Lance ne peut pas vraiment contredire ça. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment montré juste envers Keith, mais il avait ses raisons. Au départ, c'était le fait de voir que Keith était toujours meilleur que lui, quoi qu'il fasse, puis plus tard, pour essayer de combattre ces sentiments qu'il avait. Il veut bien admettre que ce n'était pas son idée la plus brillante. Mais poser cette espèce de barrière entre eux, ça l'empêchait d'empirer les choses, pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas dire que ça ait marché à la perfection, d'accord, mais il faut le comprendre.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas dire ça à _Keith_.

— Je vais essayer de faire des efforts aussi, soupire Lance, mais- si tu penses vraiment ce que tu disais hier soir, je ne sais pas si-

— Je ne le pensais pas, l'interrompt Keith, je suis désolé.

— Parce que si c'est pour me faire comprendre que je suis plus un boulet qu'autre chose, bravo, c'était-

— Lance, s'il te plaît…

— Et je sais bien que je ne suis pas au même niveau que toi, ou Shiro, pour ce qui est de mes talents de pilote, ou je ne sais quoi. Ou Hunk et Pidge, qui ont tous un domaine dans lequel ils sont vraiment bons. Je suis quand même un membre de l'équipe, non ? Enfin, peut-être pas vraiment, mais je-

— Arrête ça, dit Keith, j'étais énervé parce qu'on ne me laissais pas m'impliquer plus. C'était idiot de retourner ça contre toi, et tu sais bien que tu vaux aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

— Des fois, je me demande si vous pensez vraiment ça…

— Bien sûr qu'on le pense !

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier.

— Pour la millième fois, Lance, je suis _désolé_. Je ne le pensais pas. Je me suis emporté.

Lance décide de laisser ça là, parce que l'expression de Keith est sincère et il a réellement l'air embêté.

— Je suis désolé aussi, soupire Lance. Ce que j'ai dit, c'était faux et-

— Non, soupire Keith. Tu n'avais pas vraiment tort. C'est vrai que je suis toujours pessimiste et que je n'arrive pas du tout à m'intégrer au groupe comme vous.

— Tu as fais des progrès, fait remarquer Lance. Tu es plus… Présent.

— J'essaye, soupire-t-il. Mais des fois, c'est compliqué de vous suivre.

— Comment ça ?

Keith passe une main dans sa nuque, avec une petite moue que Lance trouve plutôt adorable.

— Par exemple, si l'un d'entre vous fait une remarque sur un élément du paysage, vous allez immédiatement rebondir sur autre chose, style, _oh, tu te souviens quand…_? Ou, _tiens,_ _ça me rappelle telle ou telle chose_ …

— Ah, c'est vrai qu'on était dans le même groupe depuis pas mal de temps…

— Je sais bien, et je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. C'est juste qu'il me faut du temps pour m'adapter, je suppose. Et puis, des fois, vous faites des références, euh, surtout toi et Pidge. Des me-quelque-chose.

— Des _memes_ ? s'exclame Lance.

— Oui. Ce truc.

— Keith, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Lance laisse échapper un glapissement un peu ridicule, et secoue la tête, comme s'il était en train d'expliquer le sens de la vie à un gosse de cinq ans.

— Keith, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

— Ce truc est si important que ça ? fait-il avec un regard méfiant.

— Keith.

— Ça n'a pas l'air si viral, continue-t-il. La plupart du temps, ça vous fait juste marrer pendant quelques minutes. Et c'est totalement incompréhensible, d'ailleurs…

— _Keith_.

— Quoi ?

— On travaillera là-dessus aussi, d'accord ?

Keith se met à marmonner quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à entendre, mais ne proteste pas.

— Bon, reprend-il, je te laisse me montrer ces… _Memes_ … Mais on est ok ?

Cette façon de formuler les choses est peut-être un peu légère, mais Lance comprend ce que ça implique, et hoche silencieusement la tête. Il est encore irrité, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait rester là à faire la gueule à Keith, alors qu'il lui a cuisiné des muffins. Ce qui, en y repensant, est plutôt _adorable_. C'est comme si la réalisation ne vient que maintenant, alors qu'il a la pâtisserie dans la main depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Lance prend une nouvelle bouchée pour cacher son embarras, parce que, _wow, Keith lui a fait des muffins_.

— Ah, et, euh, merci pour ça, fait-il en agitant le muffins sous son nez.

— N'en parle pas, soupire son ami, j'ai dis des conneries, c'est la moindre des choses.

— La prochaine fois, tu devrais mettre plus de sucre.

Il reçoit un regard noir.

— Lance, j'ai passé des heures à faire ces trucs.

— Des heures ? Tu as conscience que c'est supposé être simple à faire ?

— Je ne sais pas cuisiner ! s'exclame Keith.

— _Tu as vécu seul dans un désert pendant des mois_ !

— Mais je ne cuisinais pas…

— Comment est-ce que tu te nourrissais, alors ?

Keith fronce les sourcils, et plisse les yeux avec concentration, comme si c'était une question difficile.

— Ben… Je commandais des trucs. J'achetais des conserves…

— Keith, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça !

— Personnellement, je trouve encore ça préférable à la nourriture verte qu'on nous sert au château.

— Ça ne compte pas ! Ne qualifie pas cette chose de nourriture !

Coran lui dirait qu'il ne fait pas vraiment d'efforts, mais Lance n'arrive pas à apprécier la cuisine extraterrestre. Il a gouté des choses différentes, mais honnêtement ? Il ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour retourner à la maison et manger la nourriture de sa mère, qui est sans aucuns doutes la meilleure au _monde_.

— Comme tu veux, marmonne Keith.

— Tes muffins ne sont pas si mal, continue Lance. Je veux dire, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais c'est un bon début.

À ces mots, Keith se met à sourire, ce qui créé un mélange de sentiments assez contradictoires chez Lance. Il aime vraiment bien cette expression, ça lui donne un autre visage, qui donne envie à Lance de continuer à parler et à plaisanter, voir combien de fois est-ce qu'il peut provoquer ce genre de choses. D'un autre côté, il est supposé être en colère, ok ? Lance est quelqu'un de plutôt rancunier, il veut bien l'admettre. Il devrait être en train d'insulter silencieusement Keith, ou d'être encore irrité par sa présence, ou _quelque chose_.

Quand est-ce que ça a changé ?

La question reste en suspens dans son esprit, et il fouille dans ses souvenirs avec une application particulière. Quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à trouver Keith aussi fascinant, à arrêter de lui en vouloir vraiment, à faire semblant de s'embrouiller avec lui juste pour qu'il fasse attention à lui ? Ça ne fait pas longtemps, pense-t-il, quelques semaines, peut-être quelques mois. Il se souvient que Shiro lui avait dit de faire des efforts, et qu'il avait trouvé injuste qu'on lui dise ça à lui et pas à Keith. Il se souvient avoir été encore pire que d'habitude, tout ça pour se rendre compte que peut-être que sa frustration ne venait pas uniquement de leur rivalité.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, bien sûr. À qui ? Certainement pas à Pidge. Hunk a beau être le meilleur ami possible d'avoir, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, (rectification : Hank n'est pas si mal, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de tout dire à Pidge, et Pidge est un monstre). Lance n'est pas assez proche de Shiro pour lui dire ce genre de truc ; et Allura et Coran ne comprendraient juste pas.

— Bon, fait Lance. On devrait peut-être descendre.

— Si tu veux.

Keith passe une main dans ses cheveux, tournant une de ses mèches sombres autour de son index, et Lance ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Quoi ? s'offusque l'autre.

— C'est ta _coiffure_.

— Pardon ? Tu ne vas jamais t'arrêter avec ça ?

Non. _Jamais_ , pense Lance.

— Keith, _personne_ n'a de mulet. Ça n'existe plus.

— Ok, alors déjà, _si_ , il y a encore des gens-

— Donne-moi un exemple ?

Keith fait la moue, mais finit par reprendre confiance.

— Tu sais qui d'autre a eu un mulet ? demande-t-il. Paul McCartney. Et David Bowie.

Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il est particulièrement fier.

— Bon sang, Keith, _oui,_ ces gens sont cool, mais c'était il y a combien d'années ?

— … Pas si longtemps que ça, marmonne-t-il.

Lance a grandi en écoutant _Life On Mars_ , mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il accepte cette coiffure. La musique est bien, le reste non. Keith devrait savoir ce genre de chose.

Ils restent encore un peu, à regarder la ville s'agiter. Leur conversation est principalement composée de conneries de la part de Lance, et de répliques vieux jeu de Keith. Pourtant, c'est bien plus amusant que ça en a l'air, et quand Keith n'est pas occupé à faire la morale à tout le monde, il est même plutôt marrant.

— — —

— — —

Pige n'est pas amusée.

Elle regarde le plateau de muffins vide, et lève son visage pour jeter des regards noir à Lance, Keith et Hunk, répétant le mouvement à plusieurs reprises, comme pour montrer Ô combien elle est indignée.

— Vous ne m'avez pas laissé de muffins, fait-elle remarquer.

Le ton qu'elle prend est plutôt anodin, elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire une remarque sur le temps qu'il fait. Lance sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

— C'est parce que- Keith les avait fait pour _moi_ et je-

— Keith a fait des muffins, coupe Pidge. Keith a cuisiné et vous ne m'avez rien laissé.

— C'est Lance, dit immédiatement Hunk.

Vous savez toutes ces fois où Lance a qualifié Hunk de meilleure personne au monde ? Oubliez. Ce type est un traitre. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il lui parle encore.

— Keith les a fait pour _moi_ ! répète-t-il en haussant le ton.

— Oui, et tu en as pris, genre, trois ? Tu aurais pu en laisser un.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « _Keith les a fait pour moi_ » ?

De son côté, Keith semble se détacher de la conversion. Le gars fait comme s'il n'était pas concerné, alors que c'est lui, la cause du problème. Lance aimerait bien l'accuser, mais il se rend compte que a) ce serait idiot, puisque Keith n'est pas vraiment en tort, b) il vient de dire qu'il ferait des efforts sur leur relation, et il pense que l'agresser pour un rien quinze minutes plus tard serait un départ plutôt mauvais.

Il finit par céder son dessert à Pidge, pour ne pas la mettre plus en colère (et puis, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu lui laisser un muffin. Mais il s'agissait de _ses_ muffins, okay ? Que Keith avait cuisiné. Spécialement pour _lui_ ).

Sur cette planète, les journées passent très rapidement. Lance a passé tellement de temps dans l'espace qu'il a oublié ce que c'était de passer un vraie journée sur Terre, mais il peut encore dire ça. Au départ, il pensait que c'était uniquement parce qu'ils se lançaient dans plein d'activités, mais ce n'est pas juste ça.

Rapidement, le ciel se colore d'une teinte orange pâle, créant un dôme opaque au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— J'ai envie de sortir, se plain Hunk. Lance a passé sa journée à _bouder_ , et Keith a insisté pour rester là et cuisiner, et Pidge était tellement absorbée par le réseau information que-

— Le réseau est _incroyable_ , coupe Pidge, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils font ça, mais on dirait que des sortes de pierres alimentent une unité centrale qui-

— Je disais, reprend Hunk en se raclant la gorge, que chacun a passé sa journée de son côté, et à part regarder Keith pleurer parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire des muffins, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire.

Lance jette un regard insistant à Keith, qui se retrouve soudainement absorbé par les motifs du tapis.

— Je ne _pleurais_ pas, proteste-t-il faiblement.

— Mmh, ouais, grogne Hunk. Mais toujours est-il que prendre un peu l'air serait assez cool, non ?

Lance est le premier à accepter. Ça ne surprend personne — ils sont plus surpris par la démarche de Hunk, qui est souvent le premier à calmer leurs ardeurs lorsqu' _ils_ (principalement Lance) veulent sortir. Étonnement, Keith a déjà sa veste sur lui, littéralement _cinq secondes_ plus tard. Il a l'air aussi trépignant que Hunk, Lance se demande si ça a avoir avec leur précédente dispute. Le fait d'en avoir parlé, ça l'a soulagé, lui. Et après ça, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas juste envie de retourner dans sa chambre et de continuer à ne rien foutre.

— — —

— — —

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la bière, annonce Keith, comme s'il venait de trouver le fossile d'une espèce inconnue.

Pidge ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire comme si elle s'y connaissait, alors que Lance la soupçonne d'avoir gouté à, genre, deux bières dans toute sa vie.

— Keith, ce truc est rose, je ne pense pas que ce soit de la bière.

Et, d'accord, peut-être qu'elle a quand même raison. Peut-être qu'on a pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir qu'un truc rose opaque ne peut pas être de la bière. Mais Keith prend cette expression contrariée, et en même temps, un peu amusée, un sourire qu'il essaye d'effacer de son visage mais qui ne veut pas partir.

— J'ai dis, reprend-il, « qui ressemble vaguement ». Et je parlais du gout, pas de l'apparence.

— Donne-moi ça, réclame Lance.

Keith s'ordonne, et Lance laisse le liquide sur sa langue pendant un temps, s'habituant au goût.

— Alors ?

— Attends, fait-il, je me concentre.

Il en prend une autre gorgée, et rend son verre à l'autre jeune homme avec une expression encore confuse.

— Eh bien, dit Lance, disons que ça peut, dans un cas extrême, _globalement_ ressembler à cet alcool que l'on appelle _bière_ , mais…

— Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop de mots pour dire que j'ai raison ? rit Keith.

— Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, mec ?

— Euh, oui ?

— Bon, disons que ça ressemble à de la bière, mais pas de la bonne.

— Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était de la bonne bière, proteste Keith en plissant des yeux.

Ils sont tous assit face au comptoir, sur ces tabourets hauts qu'on trouve aussi sur Terre. Si le barman n'était pas bleu, et doté d'une paire de tentacules et d'un unique oeil, Lance aurait presque l'impression d'être dans ce pub qui côtoyait quand il était un peu plus jeune. Il a beau râler, le gout de la bière le rend aussi nostalgique que le décor, et Keith doit le remarquer, car il finit par lui céder son verre.

L'établissement commence à se remplir avec le temps. La musique devient plus forte, le nombre d'employés augmente, et Keith lui jette de plus en plus de regards, le nez légèrement froncé, et les yeux concentrés.

— Lance, tu en es à combien de verres ?

— C'est de la _bière_ , Keith, rétorque-t-il.

Il voit bien que l'autre veut répondre, peut-être lui dire que ce n'est pas vraiment de la bière, que le degré peut être différent, ce genre de chose. Mais il se retient, probablement parce que Lance est assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, non ? Et de toute façon, il n'est pas aussi éméché que la fois précédente. Il a bu, certes, mais juste assez pour qu'il ai le rire facile, et que sa vision soit un peu tremblante.

Keith veut jouer à quelque chose. Il explique que Hunk lui a appris quelques trucs, et que Lance connaît aussi probablement, alors ça pourrait être amusant. Il hoche la tête, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui refuser ça. Ça ne lui paraît pas vraiment juste, puisque Keith est vraiment habile de ses mains, et il finit par gagner même en étant un débutant total, mais pour une fois, Lance arrive à le tolérer sans en être irrité. Keith n'arrête pas de rire, d'avoir ses petits sourires de gosse de douze ans, de regarder les autres comme s'il ne les avait jamais vraiment vu avant. Et d'une certaine façon, Lance ressent la même chose. Il le regarde mélanger les cartes, inlassablement. Il y a quelque chose de captivant dans la façon dont les mains de Keith bougent, dont ses doigts effleurent la surface cartonnée.

La soirée continue ainsi, teintée d'un sentiment joyeux et innocent, jusqu'à ce que Lance gaffe encore. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment _lui_ qui gaffe. De toute façon, il faut toujours qu'il se retrouve dans des situations pas possibles.

Il ne sait même pas comment est-ce que ça commence, exactement. Un malentendu. Style, il a légèrement trébuché sur quelqu'un en ramenant des shots pour lui et Keith (bon, peut-être qu'il s'est carrément étalé sur le gars, qu'il a renversé tout le contenu des verres sur lui, _peut-être_ ), mais ce n'était pas _volontaire_ , ok ? L'autre commence à lui gueuler dessus. C'est plus amusant qu'autre chose, parce que Lance n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il essaye de dire, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. C'est évident que ce n'est pas très malin de sa part ; on ne rit pas au nez de quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être sur le point de vous étrangler, mais Lance n'y pense pas vraiment sur le coup, et lorsqu'il le réalise, c'est trop tard, le bruit est déjà sorti de sa gorge.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on lui tire le col, qu'on le soulève, le bout des pieds à peine en contact avec le sol.

Wow.

Lance ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas habitué aux combats : il a passé les derniers mois de sa vie à se battre en plein conflit intergalactique, dans une guerre qui n'est ni une blague, ni une partie de plaisir. Mais habituellement, il est un peu moins démuni. Il a son Lion, ou au moins une arme, une armure. Là, il ne porte qu'un t-shirt en coton, un simple jean, une paire de basket, et n'a rien d'autre que son portefeuille dans ses poches. Alors il faudrait qu'on lui explique ce qu'il est sensé faire contre un alien qui fait quoi, deux mètres ? Rien que ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les batailles qu'il avait avec ses frères et soeurs, quand ils se jetaient tous sur le large lit de leurs parents, souvent surexcités et morts de rire.

Il voit Keith arriver juste à temps, lui laissant à peine l'occasion de balancer son poids sur le côté et éviter le coup. La scène se déroule tellement rapidement que Lance n'arrive pas, sur le moment, à saisir ce qu'il se passe, exactement. Dans un geste qui lui semble flou, Keith envoie son poing valser dans la figure du type, le forçant à lâcher Lance, qui est déséquilibré et tombe immédiatement par terre.

Et il sait que Keith n'est pas mauvais au corps à corps, il l'a déjà vu s'entraîner, ou mettre quelques ennemis à terre. Mais il y a une espèce d'excitation peinte sur son visage, là où il voit habituellement de l'anxiété. Il semble concentré sur chaque mouvement de son opposant, et en même temps, on dirait qu'il ne réfléchit même plus à ce qu'il fait. Ce qui n'est pas forcément bon signe, Lance s'en rend compte quand d'autres gens commencent à se mêler au groupe. C'est un peu comme ces regroupements au collège, quand tout le monde se met en cercle et crie, « battez-vous ! », sauf que dans le cas présent, les cris sont complètement incompréhensibles.

Lance, bien sûr, se reprend et rejoint le groupe. Il prend quelques coups, en donnes quelques autres. Keith lui offre un sourire en coin, et esquive avec adresse le poing qui vient de juste devant. C'est un peu confus, certes, et Lance ne sait plus trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il se bat, ni qui est de leur côté, mais personne ne se fait vraiment _mal_.

Et c'est peut-être son imagination, mais pendant tout le temps qu'il passe à côté de lui, le regard de Keith semble flotter autour de lui, comme une planète tournant autour de son orbite.

— — —

— — —

Ils se font virer. C'était à prévoir.

Ça ne serait pas gênant si ça avait uniquement été le bar en question, mais l'établissement appartient à l'hôtel, et dès qu'ils mettent un pieds dans le couloir, on vient leur demander de partir — par _demander_ , Lance veut dire qu'un type leur a montré la sortie du doigt, balançant leurs valises à leurs pieds.

Peut-être que rire n'est pas la réaction la plus naturelle à avoir, mais l'expression contrariée de Keith suffit à faire exploser Lance.

— Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui est drôle, là tout de suite, dit Hunk. On n'a aucun endroit où passer la nuit, et Lance, je crois que tu as un oeil au beurre noir.

— Vraiment ? demande Keith en se penchant vers lui, l'air encore plus mal.

— Ouais, et c'est bien fait pour lui, grogne Pidge. Putain, mais vous êtes sérieux ? On fait _quoi_ , maintenant, au juste ?

Lance hausse les épaules.

— J'sais pas, c'est toi le génie, réplique-t-il. On ne peut pas appeler Allura ou Shiro-

— Déjà essayé, fait-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a écrit « abrutie » sur mon visage ?

— Hey, pas la peine de t'énerver…

— Lance, je peux voir ton oeil ?

C'est Keith, encore. Son ton légèrement inquiet est plutôt mignon, et Lance hoche la tête, avant de se retourner vers lui. Il a l'air de ne pas se porter trop mal — sa lèvre inférieure est légèrement enflée, et il a clairement pris un coup dans la joue droite, mais avec ses yeux brillants, et ses cheveux emmêlés, ça le rend presque plus _attirant_. Et lorsqu'il lève ses doigts jusqu'à sa joue, Lance manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il sent la pointe de son index parcourir sa peau, de sa pommette au coin de son oeil, laissant une traînée de picotements qui augmente son rythme cardiaque.

Mais Keith rompt le contact trop rapidement à son goût. Lance se rend compte qu'il retient sa respiration depuis trop longtemps, et expire avec une lenteur contrôlée, évitant le regard de son ami.

— Ça devrait ne pas trop laisser de marque, fait remarquer Keith, mais ce serait mieux de chercher de la glace à mettre dessus, au cas où. Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il secoue la tête.

— Bien. On va essayer d'en trouver.

Alors c'est exactement ce qu'ils font. Ça peut paraître idiot, quatre adolescents — jeunes adultes, pour la plupart, mais peu importe —, chargés comme des mules, deux d'entre eux qui ont l'air de s'être fait passer dessus par un rouleau compresseur, à la recherche de glace. Et comment est-ce que vous faites pour expliquer ce qu'est de la glace à quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas votre langage, de toute façon ? La plupart du temps, cela se termine par eux essayant de retenir les gloussements qui leur montent à la gorge, et Keith est mort de rire, au point qu'il ne marche même plus _droit_.

— C'est juste- fait-il entre deux éclats de rire, je n'arrive pas à croire que- tu- oh mon dieu, Allura va nous _tuer_ !

— Je sais ! s'exclame Lance, et toi, et tu- quand tu as _frappé le mec_ , genre, _Keith_ !

Et avec ça, ils rient encore plus fort.

— Je vais jamais oublier ça, dit Lance, je te jure. On va se faire démonter, mais ça en valait la peine.

Hunk grogne, Pidge soupire, Keith esquisse un sourire, qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

— Oui, répond-il, ça en valait la peine. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

— — —

— — —

 _Alors oui. Ne suivez pas l'exemple des gens ici. Ne vous battez pas dans des bars. Surtout contre des extraterrestres ;) !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que je puisse voir ce que vous en pensez :D Bisous !_


End file.
